Spike's Second Chance At Life
by mikesh
Summary: REPOST Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 1/15

AN: Ok this is something that I thought of. It's Buffy crossover with Angel. By the way Conner was born. However, he was never taken away from Angel. Buffy and Dawn did loose their mom, Buffy is raising Dawn and she's not going to college. Their mom has been dead about a year now.

AN2: Italics means thoughts and visions

AN3: Angel and his gang are working for Wolfmen and Hart

All Spike could remember was a flashing white light before all went dark. When he woke up he was on a bed.

**HEAVEN**

At first Spike didn't remember what happened then it all came rushing back to him.

"Where am I?" Spike asked out loud.

"You are in Heaven," said a voice that Spike didn't recognize.

"Bloody beep," Spike said not knowing that when he said hell it beeped out.

"No cursing little one," The voice said.

"Who you calling little one?" Spike asked.

"You, little one," The voice said.

"Sop with the little one and show yourself!" Spike exclaimed very loudly getting angry with the voice.

"Are you happy now?" the voice asked.

Spike jumped about a foot in the air when he saw that standing in front of him was none other then Angel.

"Angel?" Spike asked.

"No little one my name is Balsamar," Balsamar said.

"Yeah and I'm the bloody prince of Wells," Spike said.

"I didn't know that," Balsamar said.

"Cut the crap Angel. I know it's you," Spike said.

"I don't know who this Angel guy is, but when you arrived I looked into your memory to see if there were any guys that you hung out with. I saw this person so I changed into him. I was trying to lessen the shock little one," Balsamar said.

"Then what is your original form?" Spike asked deciding to play along.

"It's this," Balsamar said turning into a three headed creature that had long sharp spikes on his back and arms.

"Ok you can change back into Peaches," Spike said.

"Who?" Balsamar asked confused.

"The person you were before." Spike said getting irritated.

"I thought his name was Angel," Balsamar said.

"It is, but Peaches is a name I call him to get under his skin," Spike said smiling.

"Oh I see," Balsamar said turning back into Angel.

"So I'm dead?" Spike asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Balsamar asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure when I saw you I felt my heart beating which hasn't happened in a long time. So, am I dead?" Spike asked.

"Yes and no," Balsamar said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"In a sense you are dead, but in a sense you're not," Balsamar said.

"What kind of drugs are you on?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

"None thank you very much. What happened is you died to save Buffy. Now we're giving you a second chance at life," Balsamar said.

"So I get to go back as myself?" Spike asked getting happy that he might be able to go back down to Earth.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to go back as yourself. However, you have a choice to go back as someone's child," Balsamar said.

"Do I have another option?" Spike asked.

"Yes, actually you have three options all together. Your options are: 1. Stay here and watch your family go on with their lives. 2. Choose the person that you want to be your parent and go to them. Or 3. I choose who your new parents are," Balsamar said.

"So I can choose who I want my father and mother to be?" Spike asked curiously.

"No, you only get to choose your mother or father, not both," Balsamar said.

"So if I pick the father then I'll be adopted?" Spike asked confused.

"No, he'll have you," Balsamar said.

"Whoa wait a minute, I don't know where you're from but on Earth guys can not have kids," Spike said.

"Oh, they can't?" Balsamar asked.

"No they can father them, but not actually have them," Spike said.

"I thought that that they can birth children from someone," Balsamar said.

"I don't know who would have told you, but they were lying," Spike said.

"Oh. So what is your choice?" Balsamar asked.

"You were being serious?" Spike asked.

"Yes we are," Balsamar said.

"We?" Spike asked confused as to who he was referring to.

"Yes me and the other Powers that be," Balsamar said.

"Oh so how long do I have to decide?" Spike asked.

"A week, two at most," Balsamar said.

"You sure I can't just go back s myself?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you, but you're dust," Balsamar said.

"So if I choose the people that I want to be my new parents is my mom going to be five months pregnant with me?" Spike asked.

"No you will go back down as an egg. You will already have been conceived but the girl that is pregnant with you won't know that she is yet," Balsamar said.

"If the people I choose are not together right now, then what?" Spike asked.

"Then it will be a little more work, but it can be done. Don't ask how it's done because then I'd have to send you down there," Balsamar said pointing to the floor.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"Well usually the saying is I'll kill you, but you're already dead," Balsamar said.

"Yeah nothing gets past you does it?" Spike asked with a look that clearly said 'get me out of here!'

"No it doesn't," Balsamar said with a smirk on his face.

"Since it seems like you're trying to avoid the topic, how long have I been dead?" Spike asked.

"About a year," Balsamar said solemnly.

"WHAT!" Spike screamed jumping off the table he was sitting on.

That's when he realized for the first time that he was butt naked.

"Where are my clothes?" Spike asked wrapping the sheet that was on him around his waist.

"They got burned when you died," Balsamar said.

"Great not only have I been dead a year but I also lost my favorite duster too," Spike said.

Balsamar started laughing really hard for no reason.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked mad that Balsamar was laughing at him.

"You new guys always fall for it!" Balsamar said trying to get his laughing under control.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked getting mad that he was getting called a new guy.

"Every time someone dies they think it's been as long as we tell them. It's only been four hours since you were killed," Balsamar said.

"Oh," Spike said realizing that he couldn't be mad at Balsamar for something that was true.

"Since you haven't asked, you want to see how your family is?" Balsamar said.

"They're not my family," Spike said.

"They're not? From what I've seen you and they get along and you have each other's back," Balsamar said.

"When you put it that way we kind of are. Sure what are they up to now?" Spike asked.

"Here watch and find out," Balsamar said and out of no where a TV screen appeared.

"I die for that bitch and she's happy that I'm gone, nice," Spike said trying not to show how hurt he was.

The screen showed Buffy and the gang getting drunk and celebrating the fact that Spike was no forever gone from their lives.

"What? Look again," Balsamar said.

"I've seen enough," Spike said.

"Oh sorry that's not what you're supposed to see," Balsamar said.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"Look again," Balsamar said.

This time Spike saw that Oz, Willow, Xander, Buffy and Dawn were all very upset. It broke Spike's heart to see Buffy so upset. Dawn didn't look any better, if Spike was to be totally honest with himself, Dawn looked worse then Buffy did. It surprised Spike that everyone would miss him. Over the past three years Spike had gotten closer to the Scooby gang. They all trusted him now because he had saved their lives when a clan of fifty vampires had attacked them one night on patrol.

"Is this what is really going on?" Spike asked not wanting to get his hopes up that someone would really miss him.

"Yes this is real. You have people who must really care for you," Balsamar said.

"Yeah. The weird part is if this had happened three years ago they would have been happy to see me gone," Spike said.

"I don't know about that. There would have been a couple of people who would have been sad to see you gone," Balsamar said.

"Really?" Spike asked surprised.

"Really," Balsamar said.

"The Scooby gang is the only ones that know that I'm dead, right?" Spike asked.

"Yes the others won't find out until tonight," Balsamar said.

"Who's all going to find out tonight?" Spike asked.

"The LA gang," Balsamar said.

"So how's Angel going to find out?" Spike asked.

"He's coming to Sunnydale tonight. Here watch," Balsamar said and changed the picture on the screen.

Spike was now watching a different scene. Spike didn't know what it was that he was seeing. But then he remembered that Buffy had said that Angel and his gang had moved up in the world a few months ago.

"Is that the new place?" Spike asked not sure if he was seeing someone else's place or Angel's place.

"Yes its Wolfmen and Hart. The reason Angel comes tonight is he knows something is wrong, but he's not sure what it is yet," Balsamar said.

"How does he know something is wrong?" Spike asked.

"Well when he changed you into a vampire there was a connection born. If something happens to you then he knows, but he doesn't know what has happened," Balsamar said.

"Oh," Spike said.

"So where's Angel?" Spike asked getting tired of seeing Wolfmen and Hart.

"He's in his office. Here," Balsamar said and the picture changed to show Angel sitting at a desk.

**EARTH**

Angel was sitting at his desk thinking. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong with Spike but he didn't know what it was. The reason he didn't call Buffy is he didn't know that Spike and Buffy were on talking terms. He hadn't talked to Spike in over two years. The last time Angel had talked to Buffy she didn't say anything about her and Spike talking.

"What's wrong Angel?" Wes asked.

"Oh Wes I didn't hear you come in," Angel said.

"I've been standing here a minute. What's up? This isn't like you," Wes said.

"I'm just thinking," Angel said.

"What's up? You've been here all day," Wes said.

"So did the gang send you in here?" Angel asked.

"No, I haven't seen you since last night and was starting to get worried," Wes said.

"You are a terrible liar Wes," Angel said.

"I'm not lying Angel," Wes said.

"Yes you are. I can smell it on you. What do you really want?" Angel asked.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that nothing's wrong, I can tell," Wes said.

"There's something wrong, but I can't tell what yet. What time is it?" Angel asked.

"It's 6:30, why?" Wes asked.

"Tell the gang I'll see them tomorrow. I have to make a road trip," Angel said.

"What's going on?" Wes asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Sunnydale, I think Spike is in trouble," Angel said walking out of the office leaving Wes behind to think.

"So what did he say?" Fred asked walking into Angel's office.

"He's gone to Sunnydal," Wes said still wondering what was going on.

"Where?" Fred asked not knowing what her boyfriend was talking about.

(AN: Fred and Wes hooked up about a month after they had started at Wolfmen and Hart.)

"It's where we used to live," Cordelia said coming into Angel's office.

"Oh, what did he go there for?" Fred asked.

"He said something about Spike being in trouble," Wes said still puzzled as to what was going on.

"Who?" Fred asked not sure who this Spike person was.

"It's the guy Angel turned into a vampire. They have this connection that when something bad happens to Spike Angel can sense it," Cordelia said.

"What?" Cordelia asked noticing that Fred, Wes, Gunn and Doyle were all staring at her.

"How do you know all this?" Wes asked surprised that she knew.

"I do research too Wes." Cordelia said.

"You didn't when I was watcher," Wes mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing," Wes said.

"Wesley Price tell me what you said now," Cordelia said calmly.

"You didn't research when I was watcher. So why now all of a sudden?" Wes asked.

"I didn't actually research it, Angel told me once when I got drunk with him," Cordelia said.

"You got drunk with Angel?" Doyle asked surprised.

"Yes it was before you came to work with us. It was graduation night. The whole gang went over to Angel's and we got drunk. We were all sharing stories of different things and he told us that," Cordelia said.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't get drunk," Gunn said.

"They can on demon wine. That's what Angel was drinking, the rest of us were drinking beer and mixed drinks," Cordelia said.

"And you didn't tell me all of this before we got married for what reason?" Doyle asked Cordelia.

"I didn't think it was important," Cordelia said.

"Nice that you're going down memory lane, but what about Angel?" Fred asked before Doyle could ask any more questions.

"He should be fine on his own, right guys?" Gunn asked.

"I wish Lorne was here to help us," Fred said.

"He's not, he's in Vegas having the time of his life," Gunn said bitterly because he wished he could be there instead of in LA.

"I think we should go after him, what with the breakup Buffy and he had," Cordelia said.

"I think you might just be right," Wes said.

"Thank you for letting me be right for once," Cordelia said.

"Road trip! Who's car we taking?" Doyle asked not wanting to get his wife mad at him for saying something dumb. He'd learned the first month that they were married not to make her mad, or he was sleeping on the couch.

"We could take mine, there's enough room for everyone," Gunn said.

"How about we take the company jet? That way can warn everyone that Angel's coming. Then in case there isn't anything wrong with Spike he won't get staked by Angel for upsetting him?" Wes asked.

"You think Angel would?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. If he kills his childe then he might loose his soul and then we'd have to kill him," Wes said.

"Jet it is," Cordelia said.

"Everyone go get packed and meet back in twenty minutes," Wes said.

"I'll need at least an hour to get everything," Cordial said.

"Honey we're going for an overnight trip not a month," Doyle said.

"Oh ok," Cordial said and walked out of the office with Doyle behind her.

"How did those two ever hook up?" Gunn asked still surprised they'd been married for two years already.

"Something about when he started working for Angel he fell for Cordelia. Then he was going to die to save others and that's when she realized that she did love him. He didn't die and they've been together ever since," Wes said.

"How didn't he die?" Gunn asked confused.

"I don't know and I don't really care, as long as she's happy," Wes said.

"That's right you two went out didn't you?" Gunn asked.

"No we had a dance at her senior prom, but no date," Wes said.

"And I'm happy that you didn't date, otherwise we would never have met," Fred said standing on her tip toes to kiss Wes.

"I'm going to pack," Gunn said leaving the love birds in the office.

"We need to go pack too," Wes said breaking the kiss.

"Fine," Fred said not liking that Wes broke their kiss.

Twenty minutes later with some difficulties everyone was ready go. Cordelia and Wes were hoping that they could beat Angel to Sunnydal. Even though it was a five hour drive from LA to there, they knew that Angel knew all the back roads to Sunnydal which would cut his time down to three hours that was if he wasn't speeding. If he was he could cut it down to two hours. Meaning they only had an hour and a half to get there.

Next chapter: The LA gang get to Sunnydal, but is it before Angel does?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 2/15

AN: The Scoobies were at Cordelia's wedding. The reason Gunn doesn't know the whole story of how they met is they've only told Wes. Fred only knows what Wes has told her too.

Since the jet was small enough that it could land on the street, Wes had the pilot land on the street in front of the magic box. He figured that that's where the gang would be. And he was right after they landed, he saw that the lights were on in the Magic Box. Everyone got out of the jet and then they went into the Magic Box. Wes had the pilot take the jet to the air port to wait until they called to be picked up. He didn't want Angel to see it and know that they were there.

When Wes entered the Magic Box he saw that the LA gang was holding and talking to the Scooby gang.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked

"SPIKE IS DEAD!" Xander yelled.

"What? Did he get staked?" Wes asked confused as to why Xander would be sad at loosing Spike.

"Yeah that's what happened. He finally got staked," Xander said sarcastically.

"Well it happens when you work around vampires. So who did it?" Wes asked thinking one of them had finally dusted him.

"You bastard!" Dawn said coming over to Wes and smacking him on the face.

"What was that for?" Wes asked really confused.

"SPIKE DIED FOR MY SISTER. HE DIDN'T GET STAKED. IF HE HADN'T DIED THEN MY SISTER WOULD HAVE. HE SAVED HER LIFE!" Dawn yelled at Wes.

No one realized that Angel had walked into the Magic Box while Dawn was yelling at Wes.

"What? Spike's dead?" Angel asked.

"Hey Angel how are you?" Buffy asked trying to be all cheerful.

"Did I hear right? Spike's dead?" Angel asked.

"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked not wanting to answer Angel's question.

"Answer me God damn it!" Angel said going into game face.

"Yes he died saving Buffy," Oz said from his place on the couch where he was sitting with his arm around Willows.

"When!" Angel demanded.

"About six hours ago," Oz said.

"And no one told me? Why!" Angel asked demanding an answer.

"Because the last time I talked to you, you weren't real happy with Spike. You never seemed to like him. I thought that you might be happy that he was gone and I didn't want to listen to you gloating about Spike finally being dead," Buffy said right in Angel's face.

"Buffy it's not like that. He just got under my skin at times. I never wanted to see him dead," Angel said turning back into his human face and wrapping his arms around Buffy.

"You didn't?" Wes asked surprised.

"No he was like a child to me," Angel said not realizing it was Wes that had talked.

"So what now?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" came Buffy's muffled voice.

"Well what are you going to do now that you have lost Spike? I thought you hated him, what changed?" Angel asked looking down at Buffy.

"At first none of really did like him, but he saved our lives. Had it not been for him then we would have died that night," Buffy said.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"One night we were out patrolling and a clan of fifty vampires came after us at once. Had Spike not shown up when he did, then we wouldn't have made it. He's been working with us since then," Buffy said.

"How long ago was that?" Angel asked curious.

"Three years ago," Xander said.

"So where is Giles?" Angel asked realizing that the watcher wasn't there.

"Faith and he are in England like they've been for the past year. They're coming tomorrow or that's what Faith said when I talked to her," Buffy said finally lifting her head from Angel's chest.

"Why is Faith with him?" Angle and Wes asked at the same time

"She and Giles have been dating for almost two years. They live there with their three month old son," Buffy said.

"Giles has a son?" Cordelia asked shocked at that news.

"Yes he does," Buffy said.

"Wow, so is he married?" Cordelia asked.

"No he hasn't asked. It's quite an interesting story," Buffy said smiling remembering the day Giles found out he was going to be a father.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Angel asked his crew.

"We didn't' want to see there be blood shed, so we came to warn them. Seems we were the ones that needed the warning," Wes said looking at his swollen cheek in the glass table top.

"Oh, well you guys can go home now," Angel said.

"No, I want to see Giles and say hi to him if that's ok with Buffy," Cordelia said looking at Buffy for permission.

"Queen C wants to actually do something nice for once?" Xander asked surprised.

"Queen C?" Doyle asked.

"That's her name. Who are you?" Xander asked realizing that he didn't know Doyle.

"Doyle, and you?" Doyle asked.

"Xander," Xander said.

"Xander I haven't been called Queen C since high school. And I just want to see how Giles is," Cordelia said.

"You can…" Buffy started to say before Angel interrupted her.

"Buffy's been enough for one day. You can call Giles tomorrow from LA," Angel said.

"I don't think she was talking to you. She was talking to my sister," Dawn said not liking how Angel interrupted Buffy.

"I wasn't talking to you was I?" Angel asked not liking the way Dawn was talking to him.

"No, but was she talking to you? I didn't think so," Dawn said pointing to Cordelia.

"Both of you knock it off!" Buffy said not liking where the conversation was going.

"If you guys want to stay here the couch is a pull out bed and I think that the spare bed is still in the back. I have a blow up mattress that I can go get too," Buffy said.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked noticing that Buffy was trying to get out of his arms.

"To the house to get the blow up mattress," Buffy said trying to get out of Angel's arms.

"You stay here, I'll go get it," Angel said knowing that if he'd told Buffy to let Dawn go get it, she wouldn't be talking to him for awhile.

"I'll come with you. Dawn why don't you come with and we'll grab the extra sleeping bags," Buffy said.

"Sure," Dawn said ignoring the glare Angel was giving her.

"Why don't you guys grab some pillows and we'll all stay here tonight?" Oz asked.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think any of us should be alone tonight," Oz said looking at Willow.

"You're right," Buffy said and headed out of the door followed by Dawn and Angel.

**HEAVEN**

"That asshole!" Spike said not pulling his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Who?" Balsamar asked confused as to who Spike was referring to.

"Angel, he talks to Dawn like she's a toddler," Spike said really upset.

"But in his eyes she is. You do remember that he's 250 years old, right?" Balsamar asked.

"Yes I do, but he doesn't have to act like it. He's starting to act like your grandfather would," Spike said finally pulling his eyes away from the screen.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Just keep watching you'll see what happens ok?" Balsamar asked.

"Fine," Spike said turning around to face the TV screen again.

"Wait, when did they get back from the house?" Spike asked turning back to Balsamar.

"They got back while we were talking. Up here time goes faster then it does down there. For 5 minutes up here it's 10 minutes down there. So for 50 minutes it's an hour down there. I know there's 60 minutes in an hour, but that's the way our time works," Balsamar said.

"Oh, I see," Spike said turning back to the TV screen.

**EARTH**

"What times is Giles getting here?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know, Faith said they'd call when they got to the airport," Buffy said.

"Oh, ok. Night," Cordelia said snuggling into Doyle's arms on the blow up mattress.

"Night," Buffy said getting into the sleeping bag next to her sister on the pull out cot they found in the back of the shop.

"Night," Oz and Willow said from the pull out couch.

"GOOD NIGHT," Wes and Fred yelled from the back of the shop so everyone could hear them.

"Night," Gunn mumbled already half asleep on the chair next to the coffee table/

"Night," Xander said from his position on the floor at the end of Buffy and Dawn's bed.

The only response that Angel gave was a grunt that only a vampire would be able to understand. He got the pleaser of sleeping on the chair by the door. If the door was opened then it would most likely hit him in the head, but at least it wouldn't let in the sun thought.

Through the years that Angel had know Dawn he'd come to like her less and less. It's not that he hated her, just didn't like her. He didn't know how Buffy had put up with her for so long. The thing that was making him really grumpy was he didn't get to share a bed with Buffy. He wanted to be next to her, not her sister. Yes they had broken up about two years ago, but when she came to him tonight for a hug it showed that she still had feelings for him or that's what Angel thought.

Next Chapter: Faith and Giles arrive


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life, along with two other people

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3/15

The next morning when Spike woke up he saw that the gang was still asleep. Outside of the shop however Giles, Faith and their son were approaching. Spike had only seen Giles' son once and that was a few minutes after he was born. Giles had sent pictures and a home movie to the gang, but Giles and Faith hadn't been in the U.S. since their son was born.

"Looks like they had a sleep over," Faith said entering the Magic Box.

"What the hell!" Angel exclaimed very loudly jumping up from the chair when the door hit him in the head.

"Sorry Angel," Faith said with a smile on her face.

"Good Lord! Angel there are children in the room. Would you please change into your human self?" Giles asked noticing angel's vamp face.

"She's seen me like this," Angel said pointing to Dawn.

"Morning to you to," Dawn said lifting her head up from the pillow to glare at Angel.

"Morning Dawn," Giles said noticing the girl on the cot with her sister for the first time since arriving.

"Hey Giles, afraid of Nate seeing Angel's vamp face?" Dawn asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes I'm afraid that it might scare him," Giles said putting his hand in front of his son's face so he didn't see Angel's vamp face.

"Fine you happy now!" Angel exclaimed turning back into his human self.

"Yes thank you," Giles said.

"Now would you pip down? Some of us are trying to sleep still," Doyle said starling Giles.

"Who's that?" Giles asked pointing to Doyle.

"That's Cordelia's husband Doyle," Angel said.

"Cordelia's what?" Giles asked confused.

"My husband. Now can you guys quite down before you wake the rest up?" Cordelia asked raising her head from the pillow to glare at Angel and Giles.

"Would you please remove your foot from my hand?" Xander asked Faith.

"Xander?" Faith asked looking down at the pile of blankets on the floor.

"Yes it's me. Now please stop standing on my hand," Xander said.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" Faith asked removing her foot.

"We had a sleep over, what does it look like?" Xander asked pulling the blankets from his head.

"I'm not going to answer that question," Faith said.

"Ha, ha," Xander said pulling the blankets back over his head.

"Would you all quite down before you wake Buffy?" Angel asked irritated.

"Too late I'm awake," Buffy said showing her face for the first time that morning.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Angel said.

"Lair, what time is it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not lying and it's 7:30," Angel said.

"Let me sleep for another 30 minutes ok?" Buffy asked.

"I think you need to get up now," Angel said going over to Buffy.

"Just let her sleep, unless you want a grumpy person on your hands," Dawn said.

"Was I talking to you?" Angel asked raising his voice.

"Quite before you wake Nate up!" Faith exclaimed loudly, a little loudly because Nate then woke up.

"Come here little guy. You hungry?" Faith asked her son taking him from Giles' arms.

"Do you need warm water?" Buffy asked starting to get up from the cot.

"No just somewhere private where I can breast feed him," Faith said not taking her eyes off her son.

"I'll show you to the back room," Giles said starting to walk Faith back there.

"No, you can't go back there. Use the bathroom," Buffy said.

"Why can't she go back there?" Giles asked raising an eye brow.

"Fred and Wes are sleeping back there," Buffy said.

"Who's Fred?" Giles asked not knowing about Fred and Wes.

"She's Wes's girlfriend," Angel said.

"Ok we'll go to the bathroom and then we're all going to have a very long talk. So I suggest you go call Willow and Oz to come here," Giles said.

"We're already here," Oz said from the couch.

"Who else is here?" Giles asked.

"All of the Scooby and LA gang," Buffy said.

"Ok we'll be right back," Giles said then he and Faith disappeared around the corner.

"Come ladies time to get up," Doyle said getting up from the mattress.

"Need coffee," Cordelia said trying to turn back over to go back to sleep.

"Get up and then you get coffee," Doyle said trying to bribe Cordelia with a morning kiss.

"How about you make the coffee and I stay here?" Cordelia asked not taking the bribe.

"Only if you don't go back to sleep. Promise?" Doyle asked knowing that two to one Cordelia was going to go back to sleep.

"Promise," Cordelia said knowing that if she did asleep she wouldn't get her coffee.

"Willow, Oz want some coffee?" Doyle asked making his way to the back of the shop where he'd seen the coffee pot last night.

"Yeah I'll come help you," Oz said getting up from the bed.

"Buffy? Dawn?" Oz asked.

"Sugar and milk please," Buffy said.

"Dawn?" Oz asked.

"Orange juice," Dawn said.

"Gunn you want coffee?" Doyle asked.

All he got in response is a grunt.

"Guess not," Doyle said.

"Giles you want coffee?" Oz asked seeing Giles come from the back with Nate.

"No thank you. Do you have any tea?" Giles asked.

"Yeah there is. Does Faith want coffee?" Oz asked.

"I think she might want a cup," Giles said with a smile on his face.

"How do you want your tea? And how she like her coffee?" Oz asked.

"Two sugars for my tea, two sugars and a splash of cream or milk which ever for Faith's coffee," Giles said.

"OK. You want any Xander?" Oz asked.

"Orange juice," Xander said.

"Angel you want any?" Doyle asked not thinking that Angel didn't drink coffee usually.

"Got any blood?" Angel asked remembering that he hadn't brought any blood with him.

"It's in the back in the refrigerator on the bottom shelf," Buffy said.

"Be right back," Doyle said going to the back to see if Wes or Fred wanted any coffee.

"I'll go get it started," Oz said.

Grr

"Are you growling?" Balsamar asked.

"Yes!" Spike said irritated.

"Why?" Balsamar asked confused.

"Because he's drinking my blood!" Spike exclaimed pointing at the TV screen.

"Who?" Balsamar asked acting like he didn't know who Spike was referring to.

"Angel, he's drinking my blood!" Spike half yelled.

"It's not your blood anymore. You know?" Balsamar asked.

"Yes it is. I had to make the deal to get it," Spike exclaimed.

"What deal is that?" Balsamar asked.

"I know a guy at the blood bank. He and I made a deal. My friends and I wouldn't kill him and some of his friends in exchange for human blood," Spike said.

"How did he get the blood?" Balsamar asked.

"What part of worked at a blood bank didn't you hear?" Spike asked.

"I mean if he worked at the blood bank then how was he getting the blood without people knowing?" Balsamar asked

"He took the blood from the bank and was replacing it with animal blood. I don't think they've caught on yet," Spike said with a smile.

"I see. Let's watch again," Balsamar said.

"Here you go honey," Doyle said handing Cordelia her coffee.

"Thank you," Cordelia said sitting up and giving her husband a big smile.

"Here Buffy, Dawn," Oz said handing the girls their drinks.

"Thanks," Buffy and Dawn said at the same time.

"Xander you're going to have to sit up," Oz said.

"You can come join us on the bed," Buffy said noticing for the first time that Xander was the only one sleeping on the cement floor.

"No, that's ok. I'm fine here," Xander said wincing when he sat up.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked noticing him winch.

"Well you don't mind?" Xander asked Dawn.

"Would we have asked if we did?" Dawn asked.

"Guess not," Xander said getting up and joining the girls on the bed.

Grr

"Why are you growling, Angel?" Buffy asked.

"No reason at all!" Angel snapped at Buffy who in return just ignored him.

"Here grumpy," Doyle said handing Angel his blood.

"Thanks," Angel said shortly.

"What's up your butt this morning?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing," Angel said shortly.

"Morning everyone," Wes said.

"Morning," Everyone said.

"Hey," Fred said.

"Morning," Everyone said again.

"Hey watcher," Faith said coming from the back.

"Faith! When you get here?" Wes asked turning around to hug Faith who returned the hug.

"Good to see you too," Faith said.

"Hey Buffy? What kind of blood is this?" Angel asked realizing that getting upset about Xander sitting by his ex-girlfriend wasn't helping him.

"It's human blood," Buffy said.

"Where did you get that?" Angel asked.

"It's Spike's you'd have to…" Buffy started to say before she remembered that Spike was no longer with them.

"Hmm. It's good. I can say one thing for him, he had good taste in blood," Angel said going back to drinking his blood.

"Yeah he always had good taste in stuff," Dawn said.

"Well on that happy note how did you two get together?" Cordelia asked.

"Who Spike and Dawn?" Xander asked wrapping his arm around Dawn

"Xander!" Dawn said cheeks turning red.

"So you were going out with him?" Buffy asked surprised that she didn't know that her sister was dating a vampire.

"No," Dawn said.

"You were dating my chide?" Angel asked surprised.

"No, I liked him and I wanted to go out with him, OK?" Dawn asked not liking that everyone was looking at her.

"I was wondering about Giles and Faith," Cordelia said turning to face the pair in question.

"You want to tell them G?" Faith asked.

"No, you can besides I'm holding Nate," Giles said holding up their sleeping son.

"Fine I'll tell them," Faith said setting down her coffee.

"We meet, fell in love and now have a son," Faith said picking her coffee cup back up.

"Well if you're not going to tell them then I will. Here you hold Nate," Giles said handing Nate to Faith who had a big smile on her face.

"We met of course because Faith started working with Buffy. Nothing happened until that three headed rat came and attacked us. Faith got hurt and it made me realize that I did in fact have feelings for her. That happened about two years ago last month. Then we started dating. Then one night ten months ago Faith here decided not to show up to work. I didn't know if something had happened to her. So Spike and I both armed went to the house. All that was there was a note saying something had come up. Right away I knew where she was because I told her whenever I needed to think I'd go to Hyde Park in London and it somehow calms me down. I think it's because I go see Peter Pan the boy who never wanted to grow up. So to Spike who thought I was mad I went to the UK where I found out that she was pregnant with Nate," Giles said.

"Yeah and when I told you, you fainted," Faith said.

"I don't happen to remember that," Giles said.

"I do because you're heavy to pick up," Faith said.

"Anyhow we've been together ever since then," Giles said kissing Faith on the cheek and then leaning down and placing a kiss on his sleeping son's head.

"So Nate was born July what?" Cordelia asked.

"July 25th," Faith said.

"So Dawn getting excited about starting 10th grade?" Giles asked.

"Oh yeah I'm very excited about having to go back to school," Dawn said not happy at all to be going back.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Xander said.

"Yeah just wish I could have more of a vacation," Dawn said.

"Yeah at least you don't have to go back to school in two days," Xander said.

"Yeah, so Giles how long you guys staying?" Dawn asked.

"Just until Monday then we have to get back.," Giles said wishing that they could stay longer but he knew that they couldn't because they were planning on coming back to spend Christmas with Buffy and the gang.

"Wish you could stay longer," Buffy said.

"Yeah why can't we G? You've said that we still have the house so we could stay for a week and then go back. Like anyone's going to miss us any ways. Beside I haven't had any action for ten months!" Faith said turning the puppy dog eyes on Giles.

"You know we're coming back in December. Besides I can't afford to take time off from my job now. I'm sorry but we can't stay," Giles said hating the look on Faith's face.

"Why don't we do this. We'll pay for you three to fly back for Christmas that way you can stay here for awhile," Buffy said knowing that the others would be more then happy to help pay for Faith, Giles and Nate to be able to come back in December.

"No we really couldn't. Besides I have a job I have to get back to," Giles said.

"Giles, no offense but I don't really think that they're going to miss you a lot at the library. Besides wouldn't you like to crack a case again?" Faith asked.

"Faith we can't just leave Nate and go hunting like the old days. Besides what if you got hurt?" Giles asked.

"It won't happen with Buffy with me. I think we could find a baby sitter. What about Dawn? She doesn't go slaying yet. I think we can trust her with Nate. I will beg in front of everyone if I have to," Faith said meaning it.

"Fine but if you get one scratch on you then we're going home, understood?" Giles asked.

"Yes sir!" Faith said and put her hand that wasn't holding their son to her head.

"Very funny," Giles said with a smile on his face.

"Why don't we go and help you get things set up?" Buffy asked.

"Well all we'll need is food and clothing. Also a bed for Nate," Giles said.

"I think my parents still have a traveling bed and baby clothes from when my brother was a baby," Oz said.

"Well if they don't mind us borrowing them then that would be good," Giles said.

No, I don't think they'll mind," Oz said.

"Angel who are these people?" Gunn asked just having woken up and noticing Faith and Giles.

"Faith and Giles, they used to work with Buffy," Angle said.

"Oh, is there coffee?" Gunn asked thinking he had smelt it.

"Yeah I'll get you a cup. Black correct?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah thanks," Gunn said getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're welcome," Doyle said walking away.

"Uh Ang?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Lorne is supposed to get back tomorrow and if we're not there then he might wonder what's going on," Cordelia said.

"Then I guess you guys will have to go back and tell him why I'm not there," Angel said.

"Why don't we just call him on his cell and tell him where we are?" Doyle asked coming back.

"Because I want some time alone with Buffy," Angel mumbled to himself.

"Ok Angel you call your friend while Dawn and I go with Oz to pick out clothes. Cordelia you, Doyle and Xander go shopping for food if you could," Buffy said.

"Sure we'll go," Cordelia said before the guys had time to respond.

So everyone got up and ready for the day. Once they were ready, they headed out to complete their given jobs.

Back up in Heaven Spike was watching his family go do their jobs.

"So have you decided who you want your parents to be?" Balsamar asked.

"No quite yet. Tell me this when I do decide can I at least say good-bye to my family?" Spike asked.

"Yes, we would have Cordelia have a vision. Then we would bring everyone you wanted us to up here so you could say good-bye. But I must tell you, if you decided to have one of your friends be your parents then you can't tell them. If you do then there will be problems. Sorry about that. But you can write them a letter and we'll give it to them," Balsamar said.

"OK," Spike said wondering how Balsamar knew he was thinking of having his friends be his parents.

"Another thing, when you are born you will not remember any of your life, but they will," Balsamar said.

"Ok. I have some thinking to do. But by time they all get done I will have made my decision," Spike said.

"Ok, but you don't have a long time. Remember time moves faster up here," Balsamar said.

"Yes I remember," Spike said turning back to the TV screen.

**EARTH**

"I'll make you two a deal. Neither of you complain about shopping and I'll get you each something you want as long as it's under 50 dollars. Deal?" Cordelia asked.

"Deal," Doyle and Xander said at the same time.

"Good. Now let's go get the shopping list," Cordelia said and with that the four of them were off to Oz's house.

"Ok here's all the clothes my parents have. Just to let you know we're going to have to wash them," Oz said pulling over five boxes of clothes.

"That's ok I think we can manage," Buffy said.

"I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to go see how Willow is going with the grocery list," Oz said heading up stairs.

"Tell her to put tea and coffee on the list," Buffy shouted before Oz was out of ear shot.

"Ok Xander you go get the coffee, tea and cookies, please," Cordelia said once they got to the store.

"Sure where do you want me to meet you?" Xander asked.

"Frozen food section," Cordelia said.

"Sure thing," Xander said heading off to get what was needed.

"Where do I need to go?" Doyle asked.

"Since you're better with the meats. Go get hamburger, hot-dogs, ham, chicken, roast, stake and pork, please," Cordelia said.

"Meet back in the frozen section?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia said.

"Sure thing," Doyle said planting a kiss on Cordelia's cheek.

"So did you find all the clothes you wanted?" Oz asked coming back down stairs with a laundry basket.

"Yeah we're almost done. Sure your parents don't mind us borrowing them?" Buffy asked.

"No, they don't. They rather have someone using them," Oz said.

"Ok we're done. Now all we need to do is go home and wash them," Buffy said getting up from the floor where she and Dawn were sitting.

"Hey Willow wanted me to give this to you. She said that it'll help take out the stains," Oz said handing Buffy a potion that Willow had made up.

"Thanks. We'll call you when we're headed over to Giles's," Buffy said.

"Hey if you want to leave half of the laundry with me I can do some of it," Oz said.

"Sure if you wouldn't mind. It would cut our load down," Buffy said.

"Sure just throw it in the washer and I'll put it in the dryer. I would put it in the washer but knowing my luck I'd shrank it," Oz said laughing to himself.

"Ok," Buffy said heading to the washer and dryer.

"By the way I'll wash the bedding too and bring that with us," Oz said.

"Ok thanks," Buffy said giving Dawn the laundry basket after she'd taken the clothes out.

"No problem," Oz said.

"Hey you're done shopping already?" Giles asked opening the door for Cordelia and the boys.

"Yeah unless there's something we forgot," Cordelia said carrying in two bags.

"I don't know yet. Go into the kitchen and set it on the counter. Faith's putting stuff away right now," Giles said going out to help the boys.

"Hey Faith," Cordelia said coming into the kitchen.

"Hi. The guys need any help?" Faith asked.

"No, I think we can get it. Where's Nate?" Cordelia asked not seeing him.

"On the floor in Giles's room sleeping," Faith said starting to put things away.

"Oh. Better get back outside," Cordelia said.

"Ok," Faith said.

By time they got all of the food inside and put away Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Oz, Angel who was wrapped in a blanket and Gunn had just arrived.

"Where do you want the bed set up?" Willow asked.

"Just set it down for now. Faith and I'll get it later," Giles said.

"You sure?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer," Giles said.

"Welcome," Willow said.

"Well Dawn I think that we should be letting Faith and Giles get settled in. What do you think?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"Hey you guys don't have to leave. I was actually hoping to try my chicken fettuccine Alfredo out on you all," Faith said.

"You cook?" Angel asked shocked.

"Yes. It's all Giles's fault too," Faith said.

"How is it my fault?" Giles asked.

"You got me pregnant," Faith said.

"Are you still sore about that?" Giles asked.

"Yes. I was very happy not having to cook. Then you came along and got me pregnant. Now thanks to you I know how to cook.," Faith said not noticing all the strange looks she was getting.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Faith still blames me because one night I made dinner and she didn't like it. So she cooked chicken Alfredo and now she can cook more then just that," Giles said wiping off his glasses.

"What?" Dawn asked really confused.

"Let's just say that I cook more then I used to before I got pregnant. I don't blame Nate, just G man," Faith said punching Giles in the arm lightly and walking into the kitchen 'Ok, then' was the thought on everyone's mind.

**HEAVEN**

"I now know who's child I want to go back as," Spike said.

"Who's?" Balsamar asked already knowing but wanting to hear it from spike's own mouth.

"Buffy and Angel's," Spike said.

"Ok, I will go get it set up with the others. When you see Cordelia put her hand to her head it means that she's having the vision. You can then just stick your head in the TV and it will take you back to earth. They will be able to see you, but they can't hug you, Ok?" Balsamar asked.

"Ok," Spike said turning back to the TV as Balsamar went to go tell the others.

**EARTH**

They had just sat down to supper when Cordelia got this pounding headache. She knew it meant that she was about to have a vision, which she did. Spike was standing right behind Dawn looking at her with these sad eyes. He said something about them all saying good-bye and then he disappeared along with the rest of them. They were in a white room.

"Cordelia you ok?" Doyle asked arm around his wife,

"Yes…"Cordelia started to say before she looked over and saw Spike.

"Hey. I'll see you all in a little bit," Spike said before he disappeared.

"What…" Doyle started to say before they all vanished and reappeared in a white room.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked not seeing anyone.

"You are all in heaven. Sorry but I couldn't stay down there and talk, so you had to come up here," Spike said opening up his arm to hug Dawn who'd ran over to him.

"Since I didn't get to say good-bye the others are letting me now. I can't answer any of your questions. I want to, but they won't let me," Spike said.

"Why can't you just come back with us?" Dawn asked.

"Well as you should know my body is dust. So I'm sorry to say I can't come back. I wish I could Dawn," Spike said kissing the top of her head.

"So how long do we get?" Buffy asked coming over to Spike to give him a hug.

"I don't know," Spike said hugging Buffy.

"What about Nate?" Faith said.

"Don't worry about your son. We have spells protecting the house so no one can get in," Balsamar said showing himself for the first time.

"Who are you?" Faith asked.

"Balsamar, I'm the one that looks after this family when they need help," Balsamar said.

"By the way Angel sorry I caused you all the hell I did," Spike said.

"Hey you were my chide. You were supposed to be a pain," Angel said coming over to Spike because at that point he realized how much he was going to miss not having Spike around.

"I'm sorry but you all must be going now. All except Angel and Dawn," Balsamar said.

"Bye," Everyone said before they disappeared.

"Spike can I have moment alone with you?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Spike said leading her over to the opposite corner.

"Why did you have to die? Why couldn't it have been Angel?" Dawn asked looking up to Spike with tears in her eyes.

"Dawn! What has gotten into you?" Spike asked.

"I miss you and I don't like the way Angel treats me. It's like I'm just some kid to him," Dawn said.

"I'll have a talk to him. Just to let you know I liked you too," Spike said pressing his lips to Dawn's forehead.

Before Dawn could say anything she also disappeared into thin air.

"Hey Ang what's with you treating Dawn like she's a child?" Spike asked coming over to Angel.

"Well she acts like a child and she is one," Angel said.

"So is her sister then," Spike said.

"No, her sister is not a child," Angel said.

"How do you figure?" Spike asked.

"She's 18 years old," Angel said.

"So? Dawn's 15," Spike said.

"She just is ok?" Angel asked.

"No, it's not ok. Start treating her with respect. If you did then she'd probably treat you nicer," Spike said.

"Fine," Angle said and with that he also disappeared.

"Are you sure you still want him to be your father?" Balsamar asked.

"Yes. Just wondering do any of them remember coming up here?" Spike asked.

"Yes we didn't erase their memories. Sorry but I have to go. I have only two weeks for you to be conceived," Balsamar said and walked off before Spike could ask why.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life, along with two other people

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4/15

**Two Weeks Later**

Faith, Giles and Nate had left on Sunday to go home. Faith had been a little mad that there hadn't been much action well they were there. Angel and the crew had left on Wednesday because Lorne had said that they were needed at home.

None of them had really wanted to leave, but they knew they had to. Angel had promised Buffy he'd be back in a couple of weeks. Dawn had just started back to school. From what Spike could see it hadn't been the best day of her life. He wish that he was still on Earth so she could talk to him.

"Spike?" Balsamar asked noticing that he had his eyes glued onto the TV,

"Yeah?" Spike asked not turning around,

"It's set up. You go back to earth on Wednesday. Do you want to know how it's going to work?" Balsamar asked,

"Sure," Spike said turning around to face Balsamar.

"Tuesday night when you go to bed we will take your soul and sprit and put it into Buffy's egg. Then we'll take sperm from Angel. You will be conceived. When you are born you will look like Buffy and Angel. You will not remember any of your old life. You will also not be a vampire, but you will have some power. Sorry I can't say what it is. Enjoy the rest of your time up here," Balsamar said and walked off.

_So I'll be seeing the rest of you sooner then I thought, Spike thought._

"Spike why couldn't you be here when I need you most?" Dawn asked out loud.

"Hey you ok?" Buffy asked coming into Dawn's room scaring the crap out of her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Just making sure. Oh I have slaying tonight so Xander is going to come over," Buffy said.

"Buffy how many times do I have to tell you I don't need a baby sitter?" Dawn asked.

"I know. I just feel safer knowing he's here," Buffy said while wishing that Spike was here to help her slay.

"Ok, what time id he coming over?" Dawn asked just as the doorbell ring.

"Now," Buffy said with a smile on her face.

"Ok," Dawn said and with that she and Buffy left to go down stairs.

"Ok I'll be back no later then ten. Dawn do your homework and there's leftovers in the refrigerator," Buffy said getting ready to leave for the night.

"I think we can handle it," Xander said before he shoved Buffy out the door.

"So what you want to do?" Xander asked after Buffy was out of the house.

"I've got some homework I've got to finish up," Dawn said.

"Need help?" Xander asked knowing he should work on his own homework.

"No ,I'm fine. If you need help with yours let me know," Dawn said.

"Sure will," Xander said sitting on the couch to do his homework.

So with that Dawn headed up to her room. She really didn't have homework, but she wanted to be by herself.

By Tuesday night Spike was starting to worry that once Buffy found out she was pregnant with him, she'd reject him. What he didn't know was Buffy was wishing that there was a way she could bring him back. The next morning Spike was going to open his eyes up but he couldn't. Then he heard a voice.

"You're a fetus now. I know I said you wouldn't have memory of your old life, well you will until both Buffy and Angel agree to keep you. Sorry but I couldn't tell you that until now," The voice said and then it was gone.

Spike tried to listen to what was going on but he couldn't because he didn't have any ears yet. Not known to Buffy, Dawn or Angel their lives were about to change in a big way.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 5/15

**Two Months Later**

Buffy woke up for the fourth time that week feeling sick. She didn't know what it was that was making her feel that way. It wasn't like anyone had been sick lately.

"Hey Buffy you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute," Buffy said while wondering _Why is Xander here?_

"Ok," Xander said going back down.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked seeing Xan coming back down.

"I don't know. She says she's fine. She'll be down in a minute," Xander said taking back over at the stove.

"Think I should make her a cup of coffee?" Dawn asked going to sit at the breakfast bar while Xan finished up breakfast.

"I don't think that would be the best thing for her. From what I've seen in my life most people usually don't want anything after they've just gotten sick.," Xander said not hearing Buffy coming down stairs.

"Hey Xan what are you doing here?" Buffy asked realizing that it was 9 o'clock in the morning.

"I stayed over last night. I figured it wasn't worth going home since I'd be back here today. Besides you didn't get home until 3:30 a.m.," Xander said.

"Sorry about that. I guess I don't remember really coming in. I just remember going upstairs and getting into bed," Buffy said going to the frig to find something to eat that wouldn't upset her stomach.

"No problem. But are you sure you're ok?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Buffy asked not liking the smell of the bacon and eggs that was cooking.

"Well you just got sick and from what Dawn says you've been sick four other times this week," Xander said dishing up breakfast.

"Yeah it's just the stomach flu that's going around," Buffy said.

"There isn't any. Why don't you go see the doctor?" Xander asked.

"Who go see a doctor?" Willow asked walking into the house.

"Buffy, she's been sick five times this week," Xander said turning around from the stove.

"Buffy! You need to go see a doctor!" Willow half yelled.

"Since it seems you guys are not going to get off my back any time soon, how about I do this. I'll go if I'm not feeling better by the end of this week?" Buffy asked.

"No, you are going to go see the doctor today," Willow said.

"How am I going to do that? Did you all forget that it's Saturday?" Buffy asked.

"No. That's why you're going to go to the clinic and be checked out," Willow said.

"Yeah like they're going to let a slayer into a clinic," Buffy said.

"It's just for slayers. We'll go right after breakfast," Willow said taking a plate from Xander.

"Fine," Buffy said while leaving the room to go get ready and to get away from the smell of bacon and eggs.

**One Hour Later**

The gang had finally arrived at the clinic. They would have been there sooner, but Willow forgot where the place was located.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked Xander.

"Yes my girlfriend hasn't been feeling good lately and I just want to make sure everything's all right," Xander said lying through his teeth.

"Ok dear. I just need you to fill out these papers. Once you're done bring them back up here and we'll get her in as fast as we can," The woman said.

"Ok," Xander said taking the clipboard from the woman.

"You want me to fill these out?" Xander asked Buffy.

(AN: The reason that Dawn and Willow isn't there is there's only one person allowed in with the patient. They're afraid that there might be a riot otherwise.)

"Yes," Buffy said leaning on Xander's shoulder she was so tired.

Name:

Age:

Sex:

For Females:

Date of last period:

Ever had sex:

Date when last had sex:

Ever had a curse put on you:

Bitten by a vampire:

The list just went on. There were ten pages that Xander had to fill out, with the help of Buffy.

Name: Buffy Summers

Age: 20

Sex: Female

"Hey Buffy when was you last period?" Xander whispered to Buffy because he didn't want anyone to hear him

"August 25th of this year," Buffy said.

"What!" Xander said a little too loudly.

"It's fine. Next question?" Buffy asked.

"When did you last have sex?" Xander asked.

"Two years ago," Buffy said.

"No to the curse. Angel never bit you did he?" Xander asked.

"No," Buffy said.

"Ok I'll be right back," Xander said after he got all the papers filled out.

"Mrs. Summer we're ready for you now," a nurse said not even five minutes after Xander had given them the paper work back.

"Would you both follow me please?" the nurse asked once Buffy and Xander got to the door.

**Exam room**

"Would you like him to leave so you can get changed?" The nurse asked handing Buffy a gown.

"Yes," Buffy said not knowing that Xander had told them that they were boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Ok. Sir will you come with me? When you're done just come and get him. The doctor will be in to see you in a moment," the nurse said leading Xander out of the room.

**Three minutes later**

"Xan you can come back in now," Buffy said sticking her head out of the door.

"Ok," Xander said getting off the chair and coming back in.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in," Buffy said from her place on the exam table.

"Hello I'm Doctor Ross. So what seems to be the trouble?" Doctor Ross asked sticking out her hand to shake Buffy's.

"Well I've been sick four times this week including today," Buffy said.

"Do you think pregnancy could be involved?" Doctor Ross asked looking at Buffy's chart.

"No," Buffy said.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Ross asked after looking at Buffy's chart.

"Positive. Like it says I haven't had sex in two years," Buffy said cheeks turning red after saying it along with Xander's.

"Yes, I see that but I also see that it says you haven't had your period in two months. Just to be on the safe side why don't we do a pregnancy test just to rule it out?" Doctor Ross asked.

"Sure," Buffy said just wanting to get out of there.

"Ok I need you to lay back on the bed. Are you the boyfriend?" Doctor Ross asked Xander.

"Yeah," Xander said not seeing the glare that Buffy was giving him.

"Why don't you come up here towards her head? And I'll be right back. I have to go get the ultra sound machine. I know you're wondering how can we see the fetus if you are pregnant? Well we have a machine that lets us see the fetus even after this point. Don't worry we can see the fetus by just putting jell on your stomach. I'll be right back," Doctor Ross said leaving Buffy and Xander to themselves.

"Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" Buffy asked.

"Because that's what I told them at the front desk," Xander said moving to stand by Buffy's head.

"Ok I'm back sorry it took so long," Doctor Ross said getting the machine set up.

"That's ok," Buffy said watching what the doctor was doing.

"Ok this might be cool," Doctor Ross said while pulling up Buffy's gown after putting a sheet over her legs.

**After a few minutes of looking**

"Here we go you two. Take a look at your baby," Doctor Ross said smiling ear to ear.

"WHAT!" Buffy and Xander both said before they both passed out cold from the shock.

**Four Minutes Later**

"I just had this really weird dream that you just told me I was pregnant," Buffy said waking up finally.

"I did. From what I can tell you look to be two months along. You're boyfriend went outside to get some fresh air. He told me to tell you he'd meet you outside," Doc Ross said.

"Ok. Can I go now?" Buffy asked still in a daze.

"Yes but I want you to come back so we can do a follow up check up on Wednesday of next week. Before you leave I'll have the nurse schedule you in for next week. Do you have any questions?" Doc Ross asked cleaning off Buffy's stomach.

"No," Buffy said while screaming inside _Yes! How did I get into this mess?_

"Ok then I'll see you next week," Doc Ross said while walking out of the room.

**Four more Minutes later**

"What time would you like to schedule a visit for next week?" The nurse at the front asked.

"What time is opened?" Buffy asked.

"I have a 2:30 or a 4:30 in the afternoon," The nurse said.

"2:30," Buffy said.

"Ok here you are Mrs. Summers," The nurse said handing Buffy a card.

"How much do I owe?" Buffy asked.

"Don't worry your boyfriend said that his insurance would take care of it," the nurse said.

"Ok thank you. See you next week," Buffy said with a fake smile on her face.

"Bye," The nurse said with a smile on her face.

As soon as Buffy walked outside she was hounded by Dawn and Willow.

"So what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Xan didn't tell you?" Buffy asked surprised.

"No, all he did was come out here looking white as a ghost," Dawn said.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked.

"In the car. What's going on Buffy? You're starting to scare me," Willow said.

"Let's get in the car and then I'll tell you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Fine," Willow and Dawn said knowing they weren't going to get anything out of Buffy until they were in the car.

"Ok spill," Dawn said when they were on the road.

"I'm pregnant," Buffy said not turning around to look at Dawn or Willow.

"Good one Buffy. What's really going on?" Dawn asked.

"No, it's true. You can even ask Xan," Buffy said looking over at Xan who was in the passenger seat in front.

"Is it true?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Xan said keeping his eyes on the road.

"How far?" Dawn asked.

"About two months," Buffy said.

"Who's the father?" Dawn asked fearing the answer.

"That's the thing. There's been no body for two years now. The way I figure it, it happened when Angel and his gang were here along with Giles and Faith," Buffy said.

"Are you sure Angel didn't do something while you were sleeping?" Dawn asked

"Yes! He wouldn't do something like that. Besides he was at the magic box the whole time they were here. And he can't get into the house because I had Willow put a spell on the house. Angel now has to be invited into the house again," Buffy said.

"Wait he came into the house that night, so when was the spell done?" Dawn asked.

"It was done the next morning. But we didn't do anything, you should know you were in the house too," Buffy said.

"So what are you going to do about the baby?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" Willow said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Of course she's going to keep her own child," Willow whispered to Dawn.

"Right Buffy?" Willow asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh look we're home," Buffy said as they were pulling into the driveway.

"Right Buffy?" Willow asked more forcefully this time.

"I don't know if I want to keep this baby," Buffy said.

"What! Why not?" Willow asked.

"Because I don't know who the father is," Buffy said.

"I thought it was Angel's," Willow said.

"That's the weird part. I haven't slept with him in two years, but I could be pregnant by him? I don't know what to do," Buffy said.

"First I suggest that we go inside before the neighbors hear. Then I suggest that you call Angel," Xan said.

"I'll go inside, but I don't think I better call Angel," Buffy said going into the house with the rest of the gang.

"At least call Giles. You know he has been in this situation before?" Xan asked.

"Not like I am. Give me a couple of day before I call ok?" Buffy asked.

"Ok," Xan, Willow and Dawn all agreed.

Little did she know she wasn't going to have a couple of days let alone a couple of hours.

**LA**

Cordelia woke up with a splitting headache. She knew that it meant the PTB were sending her another vision. A man in demonic face. Throwing a chair and yelling "Why didn't you tell me?"

A blond saying "I only found out today and I didn't know how to tell you."

Before Cordelia could get anymore the vision went away.

"What did you see?" Doyle asked wrapping his arm around Cordelia and handing her pills and a glass of water

"I think something's going to happen with Angel and Buffy. We need to get to Sunnydale and tell her," Cordelia said getting up.

"What's going to happen to Buffy?" Wes asked walking into the room.

"Don't you knock?" Cordelia asked.

"He was in the kitchen with me. Then I heard you moaning and knew you were having a vision so I came in here," Doyle said.

"Sorry," Cordelia said.

"No problem," Wes said.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Doyle asked.

"Go to Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked.

"Ok but how are we going to keep Angel off our trail?" Doyle asked.

"Have Wes tell Angel that we went to go check something out and we'll be back tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"How about we tell Gunn? You know Angel can read me like a book now. He would see right through any lie I told," Wes said.

"True. So we'll tell Gunn something and that way it won't lead Angel to Sunnydale. Wes go tell Fred we're leaving if she wants to come," Cordelia said getting off the bed.

"She's working on something so I'm just going to go say good-bye," Wes said leaving the room before either had time to reply.

**Lab**

"Hey Fred I have to go help Cordy with something. I'll see you tonight," Wes said giving Fred a kiss.

"See you," Fred said returning the kiss.

**Cordy and Doyle's room**

"All ready to go," Wes said coming back into their room.

"Ok let's go," Cordelia said and with that they left not noticing the person in the shadows.

**Another Part of W&H**

"Hey Gunn where's Cordelia, Doyle and Wes?" Angel asked.

"They just told me they had something that needed to be done and they'd be back by tonight," Gunn said.

"Did they tell you where they went?" Angel asked.

"No. What's going on?" Gunn asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you later tonight," Angel said and with that he left.

**Sunnydale**

Cordelia had just got done telling Buffy what her vision was about when Angel came storming into the Magic Box.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Angel asked upset in vamp face.

"I don't know what you mean," Buffy said.

"What part do you need reminding of? The part where you went behind my back and got pregnant. Or the part where you didn't bother to tell me?" Angel asked.

"I'm not pregnant. Whoever told you is mistaken," Buffy said starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! I know you're pregnant. So why don't you just come out and tell me?" Angel asked.

"Because I'm not and even if I was, it's none of your business," Buffy said happy her friends and sister were there.

"Buffy I can hear the baby's heartbeat. I know you're pregnant. Why don't you want to tell me who the father was?" Angel asked.

"Because I don't know how to tell you," Buffy said.

"Is it Spike's?" Angel asked.

"No. It's yours," Buffy said.

"Ha, ha, you know you can tell me who the real father is," Angel said.

"It's yours," Buffy said.

"Yeah…" Angel started to say before he fainted.

"Do you think we should leave him?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia said.

"Help me put him on the couch," Buffy said.

So Buffy, Oz who came after Willow called once they got back, Wes and Doyle all lifted Angel onto the couch.

**Two Hours Later**

"What's going on?" Angel asked wondering why he was laying on the couch.

"You fainted," Cordelia said.

"No I didn't," Angel said.

"Yes you did," Dawn said.

"No I didn't," Angel said not wanting to believe it.

"You did Ang," Buffy said.

"Fine I fainted. Just answer one question. How did you get pregnant with my child in the first place?" Angel asked.

"Actually the PTB made her pregnant. It was on Spike's request," Balsamar said appearing into the room.

"WHAT?" nine people said at once.

"That's right. Spike wanted you to end up pregnant. Don't worry it's not his child you're caring. It's him," Balsamar said.

"That little creep!" Angel said upset with Spike.

"Umm Peaches? Angel? Whoever you are, this is your child too," Balsamar said.

"WHAT!" Angel asked feeling like he was going to faint again.

"Yes we gave Spike the chance to choose his parents. He chose you two. Congratulations. By the way us three need to talk in private. So you seven mind leaving us alone?" Balsamar asked.

"Sure," all seven said leaving to go into the back room where they knew they would be able to hear what was going on.

"First and for most you do not have to keep Spike if you do not want to," Balsamar said.

_Yes!_ Angel thought

"So will he remember any of his old life?" Buffy said.

_What? No! Why change our lives for someone who hasn't done anything except try to kill you?_ Angel thought.

"No, he will not remember any of his old life. However he may have dreams about his old life," Balsamar said.

"So will he be half vampire?" Buffy asked.

"No, he will only have the vampire strength that is all," Balsamar said.

"Buffy why are even thinking of having him?" Angel asked not being able to stand it anymore.

"Because he saved my sister's life. I couldn't repay him in life so now is my chance. Besides why would you care? It's not like you have to see him," Buffy said.

"Actually if you keep him, you both have to be around unless dead," Balsamar said.

"See? I guess it would just be better if you got rid of him now," Angel said happy that he'd get his wish.

"Angel can I have a moment alone with you?" Balsamar asked.

"Yeah what did you need?" Angel asked after they were out of eat shot of Buffy, or that's what Angel thought.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you and Buffy decided to keep Spike then you would get part humanity back. You would still have strength but no as strong as it is now. But you still wouldn't be able to walk in the sunlight," Balsamar said.

"So how reduced would my strength be?" Angel asked.

"It would just go down three notches," Balsamar said.

"Ok thank you for telling me," Angel said.

"You're welcome. And you can rejoin Buffy now," Balsamar said heading back to Buffy.

_If he comes over here and says that he now wants to keep Spike I'm so going to stake him,_ Buffy thought.

"Everything all right?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Yes it is," Angel said.

"You can come back now," Balsamar said.

So in came the rest of the gang.

"Before I take my leave you have exactly two weeks to decide. After that you have to keep him. The only thing you can do is adopt him out, but I must warn you that the counsel doesn't take lightly to that," Balsamar said before he disappeared into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 6/15

There was only two more days that Buffy and Angel had to decide if they wanted to keep Spike. Buffy still wanted to, but she didn't know about Angel. See after Balsamar left the LA gang left too with Angel promising that he would let Buffy know of his choice in the two weeks. The thing that was upsetting Buffy was Angel had yet to do so.

**LA**

It had not been an easy two weeks for Angel. When Balsamar had told him that he could stop being a vampire he was thrilled. He thought right then and there that they should keep Spike, that way he could become part human again.

But when he saw Buffy's face he knew that she had overheard the whole conversation. That's why he had yet to make his decision. He didn't want to keep Spike just so he could become a human again. Because he knew that if he did then he'd loose Buffy for sure.

**MONDAY OCTOBER 18****th**** MIDNIGHT **

Angel had just come to his decision. It had taken him one week and six days to decide. He knew that Buffy was going to be happy when she saw him tomorrow. He had wanted to tell her in person, and it was too late to call her.

**Tuesday OCTOBER 19****th**** Sunnydale**

Angel had just shown up at the magic shop when he saw Buffy re-entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Angel said.

"Why is that?" Buffy asked.

"Well I thought that you were going to college," Angel said.

"No, I dropped out," Buffy said.

"When?" Angel asked thinking it might have been since she got pregnant.

"After my mom died. I can't afford for both me and Dawn to go. So I chose not the go," Buffy said.

"Oh," Angel said.

"So what are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?" Buffy asked.

"I figured since it was two o'clock that you might be here. I came to tell you that we're going to be parents. I'm come around and like the idea of having a son," Angel said.

"You have a son. His name is Conner, or did you forget? And are you doing this just because you can become human again?" Buffy asked.

"No I didn't forget Conner, but he is 16 now. I want to do everything with my son. And no I didn't agree just because I can become human. I've decided that it would be really fun to raise a child with you," Angel said.

"So have you told Conner that he's going to have a little brother?" Buffy asked.

"No, actually I haven't seen him in awhile. Ever since Cordelia set him up with a client's daughter they're gone all the time. But I will tell him," Angel said.

"Is that going to be before the baby is born?" Buffy asked.

"Trust me it'll be before. So we're going to be parents?" Angel asked with a small smile on his face,

"Yes we're gong to be parents," Buffy said with a smile on her face too.

"Congratulations, but I must ask you to come with me," Balsamar said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because the counsel wouldn't believe me. So they have to hear it from your mouth," Balsamar said.

Before Buffy or Angel had time to say anything they found themselves In front of a large table.

"So have you decided yet?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Yes," Buffy said.

"So what did you decided?" Spike asked appearing out of nowhere.

"How?" Buffy asked very confused.

"How can I be here when I'm supposed to be in your stomach?" Spike asked smile playing on his lips.

All Buffy could do was shake her head.

"Easy, I'm not really here. This was taped before I got my second chance. I have wrote down everything that I wanted to say since I couldn't say it all. Buffy I want you to tell Dawn I love her and take care of her. Angel take care of them for me. Since I now can't I want you to. And Buffy take everything out of my crypt and then burn it. Take the necklace that Dawn gave me and give it back to her. Tell her to wear it all the time and I'll be with her. Thank you both for giving me this second chance at life," Spike said.

Before Buffy could say anything Spike disappeared.

"By the way don't worry Buffy we have someone looking over your shop.

"Please forgive us for taking him but we had no choice. In the end it will work out for the best. And here you go," Balsamar said handing Buffy a 20 page book.

Before Angel or Buffy could reply they found themselves back in the magic shop.

"So what do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Read the book?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Angel said.

So Buffy tried to open the book but she couldn't instead Spike's voice came out.

"Sorry I made it so you can't open it until everyone is together. And to read part of it you need Giles and Faith also," Spike said and then all went quite.

"Ok I guess we're waiting for them then," Buffy said.

"Seems so," Angel said.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Buffy what's going on?" Dawn asked followed by Xander.

"Angel and I decided that we're going to keep Spike. We took a little trip to tell the PTB what our decision was. There we heard what Spike had recorded for us and got this book," Buffy said picking it up.

"So what did the book have to say?" Xander asked.

"We don't know. We couldn't open it until you guys got here. But Spike said that we have to have Giles and Faith here to open part of it," Buffy said.

"So where is everyone?" Dawn asked.

"In the back waiting for us," Buffy said picking up the book and heading to the back.

"So what took you two so long?" Cordelia asked.

Yes Angel had called the LA gang and they were all out there now.

"Hey I don't get off school until 2:50 then there was a message from Buffy asking me to pick up Dawn from school. She doesn't get out until 3:10. So I went and got her and then we came right over," Xander said.

"Chill I was just joking Xan," Cordelia said smiling.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"Angel called us and now we're here," Cordelia said.

"I see. So are we going to see what the book has to say?" Xander asked turning to Buffy.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll open the book?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Xander said going over to where Dawn was sitting.

"By now you know that I'm going back as Buffy and Angel's son. In the next pages I have wrote down what I want to say to each. The last five pages you can't read until Willows, Oz, Buffy, Angel, Dawn, Giles, Nate, Faith and Cordelia are all in the same room," Buffy read from the cover.

"I guess I'll start handing out the pages," Buffy said getting up to hand them out.

"Just read yours to yourself," Buffy said.

So everyone read what theirs had to say.

"And last but not least I leave everything to you and your sister," Buffy and Dawn read at the same time.

"So what now?" Willow asked.

"I suggest we go burn Spike's crypt like he wanted us to," Angel said.

"What? NO! WE ARE NOT BURNING HIS CRYPT!" Buffy shouted and then walked off.

"I'll be right back," Angel said and left before anyone had time to say anything.

"Buffy?" Angel asked approaching Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You know that we have to burn his crypt don't you?" Angel asked.

"Yes but why can't we just keep it?" Buffy asked turning around and pulling Angel into a hug while crying into his shoulder.

"Because if we don't then there'll be another vampire that'll live in it. He could find out things about you and then come after you. You do realize that there are vampires that didn't like the fact that Spike started helping you, right?" Angel asked.

"Yes I know. I just don't want to. Will you come with me?" Buffy asked finally lifting her head from Angel's shoulder.

"Yes but we'll have to wait an hour," Angel said.

"That's fine. I'm going to go tell Dawn that we'll leave in an hour," Buffy said heading to the back.

"Why do you need to bring her?" Angel asked angry that he couldn't just get Dawn out of the picture.

"Because she's my sister and Spike left everything to her and me," Buffy said.

"Why don't you get Doyle or Wes to go with you over to his crypt and get everything out? Then I'll come in an hour," Angel said.

"I'll go tell her, we don't need anyone to come," Buffy said.

"I would just feel safer if one of my guys went with you," Angel said.

"Fine I'll talk to them," Buffy said knowing she wasn't getting away with it.

"Thank you," Angel said walking into the back with Buffy.

"Dawn get ready we're leaving," Buffy said.

"Buffy you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Buffy asked.

"Well your face is all red like you've been crying," Dawn said.

"Oh that? Just hormones. Ready to go?" Buffy asked.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"To Spike's crypt to clean it out," Buffy said.

"Oh. Coming Xan?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Xan said not seeing the look Angel gave him.

Lucky enough for Buffy, Dawn and Xan no vampire had taken over Spike's crypt yet.

"Here's how we're going to do it. Just pack everything in the boxes and then load it in the car. We'll sort it out later," Buffy said.

So they got to work on packing. By time Angel got there they were just getting the last box in the car.

"You ready?" Angel asked.

"No, but if it must be done then just do it," Buffy said.

"Why don't you go wait in the car and then I'll drive you back?" Angel asked.

"Because I want to be here besides you're going to have to take Dawn too," Buffy said.

"If you're sure.," Angel said not liking that he was going to have to take Dawn back too.

Angel went into Spike's crypt and gassed the whole place. Then he came out and after he made sure that Buffy was far enough away he threw a torch into the crypt. The rest of the night Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Xander watch Spike's crypt burn. They only left when the sun started coming up.

**Oct. 31 TWO WEEKS LATER**

Buffy and Dawn had went through all of Spike's stuff. Buffy had yet to tell Giles that she was pregnant.

"Buffy you know that if you want I can fly you there," Angel said.

Yes Angel had come back for the last two weeks. And no Conner still didn't know that he was going to become a big brother.

"You wouldn't mind?" Buffy asked.

"No. If we left now we could be there just as the sun's going down," Angel said.

"Why don't you go wait in the chopper and I'll go get packed and get Dawn," Buffy said.

"Why can't it just be the two of us?" Angel asked going over to Buffy and wrapping his arm around her waist,

"Because Giles won't believe you and he might try to stake you," Buffy said removing Angel's arm from her waist.

"Fine," Angel said disappointed that he didn't get his way.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Dawn get packed we're going to London tonight," Buffy said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'm going to tell Faith and Giles that I'm pregnant. But I don't think they'll believe me and I know they won't Angel," Buffy said.

"Ok I'll be right down," Dawn said.

"Thanks by the way," Buffy said.

"It's cool. Meet in a little bit," Dawn said.

So Buffy went to her room to pack and then downstairs where Dawn was already waiting for her.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Ready," Dawn said.

"Then let's go," Buffy said and together they left the house and headed to the chopper that was waiting a block away.

**LONDON**

To say that Giles was surprised to see Buffy, Dawn, and Angel would be an understatement. He was shocked when he answered the door to see them there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Giles asked holding Nate who was in a pumpkin pajamas

"We have something to tell you," Buffy said.

"Who…" Faith started to say before she saw who was at the door.

"Hey what you guys doing here?" Faith asked with a big smile on her face.

"We have something to tell you," Buffy said.

"Come in. Sorry just wasn't expecting to see you," Giles said coming out of his trance.

"Thanks," Buffy said stepping in followed by Dawn and Angel.

"So what's going on?" Giles asked handing Nate to Faith.

"Well I'm pregnant," Buffy said deciding not to beat around the bush.

"How pregnant are we talking?" Giles asked looking down at Buffy's stomach.

"Who's pregnant?" Faith asked coming from Nate's room where he was put down for the night.

"I am," Buffy said.

"Congratulations! So who's the father?" Faith asked hugging Buffy.

"Angel is. And to answer your question I'm about two months along," Buffy said.

"When did you find out?" Giles asked wondering why she was telling him.

"Two weeks ago. Before you start it's Spike. He has a second chance at life and he choose us to be the parents," Buffy said.

"What do you plan to do?" Giles asked.

"We're keeping him. I just wanted you to know so it's not a big surprise when you come for Christmas," Buffy said.

"That's something I want to talk to you about," Angel whispered to Buffy.

"Not now," Buffy said.

"Well thank you for telling us. See you at Christmas," Giles said trying to get them gone so the conversation that he knew he's be having with Faith didn't come up now.

"I wish we lived closer," Faith said noticing how Giles put his head in his hands.

"So do I now," Buffy said.

"Well you two can stay in touch," Angel said.

"Yes and I can come here any time I want now that I know Angel has a private jet," Buffy said with a small smile on her face.

"We'll have to do that," Faith said.

"Yes we will. Well goodnight and good-bye," Buffy said heading to the door.

"Bye," Faith said leaving Giles on the couch.

"That was interesting," Dawn said once they were out of the house.

"Yes it was," Angel said.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Buffy asked

"It can wait until we get home," Angel said.

"Ok," Buffy said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dawn and Xander had just walked into the magic shop. They heard three voices coming from the back, so they went back to see what was going on.

"I'm not moving and leaving my sister," Buffy said.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked before she realized that she'd said it out loud.

"Come in Ms. Summers," Jack the new watcher said.

"Angel wants me to move to LA with him and leave you here. I can't do that to you," Buffy said.

"Leave me here! Leave me here!" Dawn said.

"And who would you stay with?" Buffy asked.

"I can take care of her," Xander said coming from the back.

"No offense Xander but you can barely take care of yourself," Buffy said.

"I can help you out. I'll send money each month," Angel said while thinking.

_Thank you GOD! I'm finally going to get rid of her!_

"Are you sure about her staying with you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes besides she'll take care of herself. Right squirt?" Xander asked while smiling at Dawn.

"I think I can take care of myself," Dawn said.

"And are you sure about giving money to them?" Buffy asked Angel,

"Yes," Angel said.

"Fine once the house is sold I'll move to LA," Buffy said.

"You don't have to sell the house it's already paid off," Angel said.

"Let's get packed," Buffy said and she and Dawn did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Author: mikesh

Summary: look first chapter

Part: 7/15

AN2: Something that I forgot to say earlier is Jack the watcher who came in after Faith and Giles left had a girl that he'd been training as a slayer. He told the PTB that he wouldn't move unless she got to come with him. They had agreed because they knew what was going to happen with Angel and Buffy. Now Candy is in charge of slayer duties.

All that had happened in the last month was Buffy had gotten where she only got sick in the morning and by noon she was fine again. She hadn't told Faith and Giles about the book from Spike yet. She wanted to wait until Christmas to tell them. Angel was enjoying being human again so much. Buffy had teased him that if he kept his eating habits up he'd be as big as her by the end of the pregnancy. That was until she had realized that she was going to get big and she thought that Angel wouldn't like her anymore. Angel had tried to make her happy, but nothing had worked. He finally got her to smile by telling her that she could invite the Scooby gang to LA to have thanksgiving. Angel planned on flying them all there and they were having it at the hotel. The reason that Angel still owned the hotel was when he took over Wolfmen and Hart the old bosses told him he had one year to decide what he was doing. As of right now Angel didn't plan on going back to the hotel, but he didn't know. He'd heard that pregnant slayers have worst mood swings then normal pregnant women.

Angel had finally told Connor that he was going to have a little brother around. He took it well since it meant that Angel wouldn't have time to worry about where he was, then he could stay out as late as he wanted to. Or that's what he thought.

**A week before Thanksgiving**

"I'm going to send a plane to pick you guys up while I go to London to see if I can get Giles and Faith to join us," Angel said into the phone.

"What time is the plane coming?" Oz asked.

"Seven o'clock Wednesday night. Tell everyone to pack for four days," Angel said.

"Will do. So who's cooking dinner?" Oz asked.

"Buffy and Connor," Angel said.

"How did you manage that?" Oz asked.

"Buffy won't let anyone cook dinner besides herself. Since I'm not going to be here I asked Connor to keep an eye on her. So now he's cooking too," Angel said.

"Ok see you in a week," Oz said.

"See you," Angel said and hung up the phone.

"Was that Oz?" Buffy asked scaring Angel half to death.

"Yeah we were just getting the finishing plans for the trip next week," Angel said not saying anything about him trying and get Giles and Faith to come.

"Ok," Buffy said and walked off.

**The day before Thanksgiving**

Just as the Scooby gang landed in LA Angel was landing in London.

**London Faith and Giles's house**

Knock, knock, knock

"Hel…lo." Giles said shocked about Angel standing at his door.

"Hey can I come in?" Angel asked starting to get cold.

"Come in," Giles said standing aside so Angel could get in.

"Thanks," Angel said rubbing his hands together trying to get warm.

"Oh hi Angel what brings you here?" Faith asked coming from putting Nate down.

"I wanted to see if you two would like to come to Thanksgiving with the gang?" Angel asked.

"Sorry but we already have plans," Giles said.

"We do?" Faith asked.

"Yes, remember we're spending it with my boss?" Giles asked.

"No," Faith said.

"Well we are," Giles said.

"Well if you change your mind you can still come," Angel said.

"Thank you, but we made plans with my boss months ago," Giles said.

"No, we didn't," Faith said.

"Yes, we did," Giles said giving Faith this look with his eyes meaning that they'd talk later.

"Well I better be going then," Angel said heading towards the door.

"Wait. Angel are you cold?" Faith asked confused.

"Freezing," Angel said.

"How can you be since you're dead?" Faith asked.

"I'm not dead anymore. I thought Buffy told you guys," Angel said.

"Tell us what?" Giles asked also very confused.

"When we decided to keep Spike I got to become undead. I can now eat what you guys eat. But I can't go out in the sun yet. I still have my strength, but it's not as strong as it was. And you will be happy to know that I don't have my vamp face anymore," Angel said.

"Well talk about not knowing. So where is Buffy living now?" Giles asked.

"LA with me," Angel said.

"What about Dawn?" Faith asked.

"She's living with Xander. Has been for a month now. Well I really must be going before Buffy has my head for not telling her where I was going. And the Scoobies should be there by now," Angel said.

"Sorry we can't come," Giles said.

"That's quite alright," Angel said and walked out of the door.

By the time Angel got home it was already 8 o'clock in the morning. Thankfully for Angel, Buffy was not up yet.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Buffy woke up around 8:20 a.m. She got up and got dressed then went down stairs to start working on supper. Since they were feeding so many people they had gotten two ten pound turkeys. They each were going to take six to eight hours to cook. Buffy had just gotten the turkeys into the oven when Xander and Dawn came down stairs.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" Buffy asked.

"I could have slept better if Xander hadn't snored all night," Dawn said.

"Wait, I thought that you were staying with Willow," Buffy said.

"I was but Willow and Oz wanted to stay in the same room," Dawn said.

"Oh, I see. Do either of you want anything to drink?" Buffy asked.

"Orange juice please," Dawn and Xander said at the same time.

"So what's been going on in the last month?" Buffy asked handing Dawn and Xander their orange juices.

"Not much. Candy's starting to hang out with her old group. I haven't seen her much recently," Xander said.

"That's strange. I thought Jack said she had no friends," Buffy said.

"Well, she does," Xander said.

"Well, not to be rude but I must get started on the bread," Buffy said.

"Want me to help?" Dawn asked.

"Sure if you would," Buffy said.

"Hey you got the pies done yet?" Xander asked.

"Yeah Connor did them last night. No offence to him but he needs to learn to stand up to Angel," Buffy said.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked getting the flour out.

"Well Angel was afraid that I would do something while he was in London last night so he had Connor watching over me," Buffy said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, I thought that Angel didn't tell you he was going to London." Oz said walking into the kitchen.

"He didn't, but the pilot told me," Buffy said.

"Oh," Oz said.

"Do you want some coffee?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, if you have any," Oz said.

"Yeah we do. By the way you could have just told me that you wanted to stay in the same room with Willow. I could have put Dawn in another room," Buffy said.

"It wasn't me that wanted to switch, it was Xander and Dawn," Oz said.

"OZ! You weren't supposed to tell her yet!" Dawn and Xander said at the same time.

"What!" Buffy exclaimed almost dropping the cup of coffee in her hands.

"They didn't tell you?" Oz asked.

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked.

"That they hooked up about three weeks ago," Oz said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked looking at one of her best friends and sister for answers.

All she got in response was three people cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked confused.

"We're not dating," Dawn said.

_Yet_, Xander thought.

"You're not?" Buffy asked.

"No, we just did that to see what you're reaction would be," Dawn said through tears.

"Oh, well don't I feel like the idiot now," Buffy said.

"Sorry it was all my fault," Dawn said starting to calm down.

"So did you two really sleep in the same room last night?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, because Oz and Willow wanted to celebrate their anniversary together," Dawn said.

"How long has it been now?" Buffy asked.

"Two years," Oz said with a big smile on his face because he knew something the others didn't.

"What's with the smile?" Buffy asked handing Oz a coffee for him and Willow each.

"Oh nothing," Oz said and walked off.

"That was weird," Buffy said.

"Tell me about it," Dawn said.

"I was," Buffy said with a smile on her face.

"Ha, ha," Dawn said mock glaring at Buffy.

The rest of the day was spent getting supper ready for that night. All the girls pitched in the help Buffy including Lorne's and Connor's girlfriends.

(AN: Lorne's girlfriend is the one that Angel likes in the show. It's the wolf girl. Yes Lorne knows she's a wolf but he thinks that that makes her all the more attractive.)

**That Night**

Just as they were getting ready to say pray three people that Angel didn't think he would be seeing for awhile walked into the lobby where they had set the tables up to eat.

"Hey you're right on time," Buffy said getting up to greet Faith, Giles and Nate.

"I thought that you were having Thanksgiving with your boss," Angel said.

"We are," Giles said with a smile on his face.

"So you knew all along they were coming?" Angel asked looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, I invited them when you said that I could invite my family," Buffy said.

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me when I came there?" Angel asked.

"Buffy asked us not to tell," Faith said.

"Well, here come join us," Angel said.

"Let me just go change Nate first then I will," Faith said.

"Here let me show you to the bathroom," Buffy said getting up.

"Here take a seat," Oz said pulling a chair out beside him.

"Thanks," Giles said taking the seat.

"Welcome," Oz said.

"Ok now we ready to say pray?" Angel asked after Faith and Buffy came back.

"Yes," Buffy said.

"Ok," Angel said and said pray.

**Half way through meal**

Tape, tape, tape

"I would like to make an announcement," Oz said getting up from his chair.

"Will you Willow Sue Rosenberg marry me?" Oz said from his position on one knee.

"Yes," Willows said.

"Congratulations!" Buffy said as Oz placed the ring on Willow's finger.

"So when's the big day?" Angel asked.

"I was thinking Christmas day," Willow said.

"Why so soon?" Oz asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Willow whispered into Oz's ear.

"WHAT!" Oz shouted before he fainted.

"What was that about?" Giles asked.

"Oh I just told Oz that I was pregnant," Willow said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Giles exclaimed so loudly he woke Nate up.

"Nice going," Faith said.

"Sorry but Willow you too?" Giles asked.

"What do you mean you too?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"All I mean is with both of you being pregnant we loose a big part of our team," Giles said.

"Don't worry Giles I'm not pregnant. Here you go Dawn," Willow said handing Dawn five bucks.

"What was that for?" Angel asked.

"I bet Willow five bucks that Oz would faint if she told him that she was pregnant," Dawn said.

"Oh, so are you just going to leave him on the floor?" Angel asked.

"No, Giles what did you mean by our team?" Willow asked getting down to see if she could wake Oz.

"I didn't say our team I said your team," Giles said scolding himself for his slip-up.

"No, you said our," Willow said seeing that Oz was starting to wake up,

"Well it was a mistake. I meant to say your team," Giles said.

"Giles what's really going on?" Faith asked finally have gotten Nate to calm down again.

"Nothing, why?" Giles asked.

"You have that look in your eyes," Faith said.

"And what look would this be?" Giles asked.

"The same one you had when I told you that I couldn't marry you," Faith said.

"Wait, I thought you two were married," Angel said.

"We are, but we weren't until after Nate was born," Giles said.

"Oh," Angel said.

"So what look do I have?" Giles asked.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it's like you really want something you know you either can't have or can't get. Do you miss working like you did?" Faith asked.

"No," Giles said while thinking _Yes! I want to be back here so much it hurts._

"Giles if you really want to come back just say so. Don't think that just because we have a life in London we can't still move back here. You know that I miss all the action, but I stay with you because I see how happy it makes you," Faith said.

"No, we have a life in London and that's where we're going to stay," Giles said.

"Fine, let's just eat," Faith said pissed that they weren't moving back to the U.S like she'd hoped.

So the meal went on as normal as it could. Willow told Oz that she wasn't really pregnant and he was happy to hear that. Not that he didn't want children, just that he wasn't ready for them yet.

**Friday**

Since Angel had to go back to work Buffy took the gang over to Wolfmen and Hart to show them around. They all thought that it was pretty cool place to be, but Nate didn't like the three headed mail man they had. He screamed his head off until Faith took him into Angel's office.

**Saturday**

Since everyone had to go back to work/school on Monday they all headed home. Buffy wished that her sister could have stayed longer, but she knew that she had a report that she needed to get started on since it was due that Friday.

Little did any of them know except one person, the gang would be reunited at Christmas and someone(s) were going to be moving to LA.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: look first chapter

Author: Mikesh

Part: 8/15

AN: Just to let you know there's going to be some chapters that are going to be POV. Sorry forgot to say it earlier.

**Buffy's POV**

It's been a month since everyone's been together. I love being here with Angel and his gang, but I miss my gang. I want so badly to have Dawn living here with me, but I can't pull her out of school and then put her in another school. I'm going to call her and see if she wants to come out this weekend. Hopefully she will and then we can just catch up. I heard from Willow that she and Oz are going to get married March 25th. I hope that I'll be able to go, but it'll depend on what the doc says. I found out that the doctor that I saw when I first found out I was pregnant wasn't even a doctor, it was someone that the PTB set up so that I'd find out I was pregnant. They wanted things to get going between Angel and I, I guess. I found out by Angel who found out from Cordelia who had a vision. The doctor that I have now delivered Conner. She's really nice and understanding, but she also is a doctor for all people/creatures. I can't wait until I get to go to London. I'm leaving in a week. Faith and I are going to hang out and she's going to give me tips about being pregnant. I don't think Angel's very happy that I'm leaving, but I need to talk to someone who's been through what I'm going through. I'll be there a week and then coming back. I'm hoping that they'll be able to come back for Christmas but from what I heard from Faith they're not coming back. I wish that they would just move back so I could see them all the time. That way Nate could have aunts and uncles that would spoil him rotten, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

**One Week Later**

I just got back from London where I had a blast. Faith and I didn't want to say good-bye we were having so much fun. She told me that she doesn't really have friends and I guess the neighbors frown upon Faith and Giles getting married after Nate's birth. Faith wishes that they could move back to the US, but she knows that Giles likes it there. Or that's what she thinks I know something that she doesn't know.

**Angel's POV**

I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm going to invite the Scoobies back for Christmas. I really don't want to, but I can see how much Buffy misses her family. I'm almost half temped to see if Dawn will come live here. I'm not going to do it because I really don't want her here, but I might depending on how Buffy is by Christmas. And I really didn't like when she went to London. She could have just e-mailed Faith but no she had to go all the way to London. I had to hire my son and Lorne to spy on her. I had to make sure that she didn't get hurt or attacked by someone who might have found out that she was pregnant with Spike. I just wish that I could put her in a cage and keep her there until after the baby is born. I'm afraid that she'll get hurt. I couldn't stand to live with myself if she did.

**Lorne's POV**

I went all the way to London just to spy on Buffdoms. That girl is a piece of work. She found out somehow that Conner and I were there. She wanted us to leave, but I knew that Angel would have my head if I came back two days before she did. All I can say for him is he has his hands full. But one thing I can say is after next year we're all going to have our hands full with all the new additions that's going to happen. Happy that I have Stacy in my life. By the end of next year I'm going to need her around.

**Conner's POV**

All I can say for my dad is good luck. I'm happy that I'm getting a brother, but he's going to have his hands full with a new baby in the house. From what I've heard there's going to be three new additions to the family by the end of next year. Probably more, but that's all I can get out of Lorne. Happy that I have Sue so that when I want to get out of here I can. And I have an excuse to leave.

**Faith's POV**

I'm happy that Buffy is going to have a baby, but I wish that I could be there the minute she has him. But unless a miracle happens then it's not going to happen.

**Giles's POV**

I think that after Christmas Buffy and Faith will be very happy with me. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Dawn's POV**

The funny part about living with Xander is none of my friends think that it's weird only because he's like a brother to me. We've been getting along really well but I do miss Buffy. It's weird I actually miss her. When she first left I was happy, but now I miss her. I don't want to leave Sunnydale but I want be able to see Buffy more then what I do now. It's funny that when we talk neither of us act like we really miss the other, but we both do. And I don't want to leave Xander who's become to me then just a brother figure. I think he likes me, but I'm not ready for that. Yeah I like him, but I still have strong feelings for Spike. I know it's stupid because I will never see him again until I die. Even if the baby Buffy carries was once Spike it's not going to be him. He's gone and I should just move on with it but I can't.

**Xander's POV**

It surprises me that Dawn would actually miss Buffy. I figured that it wouldn't start happening until after Spike was born and she couldn't just go see him when ever she wanted to. Maybe Dawn can go live with Buffy, but then I'd miss her. But if it'd make her happy then go for it.

**Cordelia's POV**

I'm happy that Buffy's going to be a mommy. I hope that by the end of next year I'll be a mommy. Then Spike'll have someone to play with when he's older. Too bad that Giles couldn't move back that way Nate could have kids to play with that are around his age.

**Doyle's POV**

It's great that Angel's going to be a father and just in time. Cordelia isn't pregnant yet but we're trying so we might be by the end of next year. So then I could ask Angel for advice.

**Buffy's POV**

Yes! Angel just told me that I can invite my family if I want to for Christmas. Got to go, many calls to make!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people

Author: Mikesh

Part: 9/15

**Christmas Day**

Buffy had been cooking up a storm all day long. They had some much food they had to have a separate table for it and the pies. There was ham, turkey, mash potatoes, corn, potato salad, bake beans, bread, stuffing and sweet potatoes. That was just the main course for desert there were chocolate, pumpkin, banana, sweet potato and almond pies.

"This looks good," Oz said.

"Thanks. Dig in you guys," Buffy said.

So everyone got to eating. By time Buffy was just getting up there Xander was coming up for seconds.

Tape, tape, tape

"I would to say thank you to Buffy for cooking this very good meal and to Faith we're done baby," Giles said sitting back down.

After everyone told Buffy how good dinner was they all sat in silence because they couldn't believe what Giles had just said.

Faith was just sitting over there with a big ass grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked.

"Positive," Giles said.

"Ha!" Faith said before she threw herself at Giles and attacked him with kisses.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"We're done! We're done! By the way there's going to be something special for you tonight," Faith said still attacking Giles's lips.

"We heard that but what does it mean?" Dawn asked.

"It means that we're moving back to the US," Giles said after he got his wife to stop attacking him with kisses.

When everyone just gave him blank looks Faith went on to explain.

"One time while I was still pregnant with Nate Giles had a little too much to drink. He said that if he ever said we were done then it meant that we were moving back to the US. I asked him about it the next day and he said that it still held true. So we're moving back here. Why are you giving up everything?" Faith asked getting seated more comfortable on Giles's lap.

"Because I can see how much you want to move back here and I miss the action. Nate also needs to be around a child his age," Giles said.

"So when are we moving?" Faith asked.

"As soon as you want," Giles said.

"What about the house?" Faith asked.

"Sold already. We have to be out by the end of next year. But that's 12 months away," Giles said.

"Who did you sell it to?" Faith asked.

"Just someone who wants to live in the U.K. I don't know his name. He didn't want us to know his name," Giles said.

"That would be because that would be me," Oz said.

"Why did you buy a house in London?" Buffy asked.

"It's not for me, it's for my sister. She wants to get out of here and her boyfriend's there," Oz said.

"You don't have a sister," Buffy said.

"So I bought it so Willow and I'll have a summer home," Oz said.

"How sweat," Buffy said.

"Thank you Ozzy," Willow said using her pet name for Oz.

"You're welcome Willy wills," Oz said using Willow pet names which you don't want to know how they came up with them. Let's just say it's from too many drinks.

"So you moving back to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, for now," Giles said.

"Cool," Dawn said.

So everyone went back to their meal. After they were done the girls cleaned up while the guys just sat and talked.

After the girls were done with dishes they went into the basement where the Christmas tree was set up.

By time they got down opening gifts it was 2 in the morning. By then most of them had fallen asleep. Since it was so late and he was tired Angel decided to go get blankets and everyone would just crash there. Nate had fallen asleep an hour after supper, so Angel went and got the play pen Conner used to use that way Faith's arms wouldn't be stiff in the morning.

**The next morning**

Dawn couldn't figure out why she was laying on Xander's lap. Then she remembered that she'd fallen asleep last night around midnight. She looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep, except Nate who was starting to wake up. So she went and got him and took him up. But she left a note saying where he was so Faith didn't wake up and flip out.

To be nice Dawn started making breakfast. By time she was done everyone had came up from the basement.

"Hey Dawn why did you take Nate?" Giles asked.

"Because he was starting to wake up. I figured that you guys could use some more sleep," Dawn said.

"Thank you," Giles said sitting down at the table.

"Welcome," Dawn said and took the seat Xander had pulled out for her.

After breakfast the guys cleaned up since there wasn't as much to clean today.

The rest of the day everyone spent doing whatever they wanted to. The only three people that could be seen by themselves that day were Dawn, Xander and Gunn. Everyone else was hanging out with their girlfriend/husband/boyfriend or soon to be husband.

**New Years day**

Faith and Giles decided that they would move out at the beginning of the year. Faith was happy that the next time they came back to the US it would be permit. They were leaving to go home tomorrow so they could start packing.

Buffy decided that she was going to talk to Angel after new years and see if Dawn could come live with them. She decided that she was tired of not being able to see Dawn everyday. What Buffy didn't know though was Angel was going to tell her to have Dawn come live with them. He's decided to let her since he could see how much Buffy missed her. And he knew that Conner needed to get to know his future aunt. Yes, he was going to propose sometime after Spike was born.

Willow and Oz had decided that they were going to have a small back yard wedding. Then for their honeymoon they would go to the house that Oz bought from Giles and Faith.

Wes had decided that he was going to propose to Fred on Valentine's Day since that's when they had had their first kiss.

The rest of the gang were just enjoying the new years and thinking back on how the year had went. Some were thinking of the future and wondering what would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 10/15

**Angel's POV**

I just told Buffy that Dawn could move in if she wants. I can hear her on the phone with Dawn right now. I'm hoping that next year when she's a senior she'll go back to Sunnydale and leave us alone. I just wish I could have Buffy all to myself and her friends didn't have to come around. I must be tired or something. No, it's not the no sex thing that's gotten me pissed off. No I'm just tired. That's it, I'm tired.

**January 10**

Today was the day that Dawn's moving to LA. She was happy to be moving, but she was going to miss Xander. It was weird but over the last two months she'd gotten closer to him. She wished that he'd come with but she knew he'd never leave Sunnydale as long as the gang was still there.

"So you all ready to go?" Xander asked popping his head into Dawn's room

"Yeah, Buffy here already?" Dawn asked.

"No, Angel just called and said that they'd be here in a little bit," Xander said.

"Oh, are you sure that you're going to be fine on your own?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Xander asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've been living with a girl for two months and now you're going back to living on your own," Dawn said.

"I'll be fine. Go have fun. See you this summer for sure," Xander said.

"I'll be here," Dawn said.

"You better be or I'll come track you down," Xander said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I'll be here. Besides I can't miss my own 18th birthday now can I?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

"No, you can't," Xander said.

Ding don

"Sounds like Buffy's here," Xander said.

"Yeah," Dawn said going to the front door.

"Hey!" Buffy said throwing her arms around Dawn.

"Hey yourself. What the other half didn't want to come in?" Dawn asked.

"No, he's out there. Told him I wouldn't be long. Can I take any of the bags?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'll get them for her," Xander said.

"I'll go wait in the car. Come out when you're ready," Buffy said turning around to leave.

"What, no plane this time?" Dawn asked.

"It's at the airport," Buffy said and then went to the car.

"Well come back any time you want and remember you can call me any time day or night. I'll be here. Or if Angel starts in on you I'll be there in a heartbeat," Xander said.

"Don't worry, I think Buffy can take care of him now," Dawn said.

"Is this all you have?" Xander asked looking at Dawn's three bags.

"Yeah, for now. I'm going to leave a few things here and I still have some at the house. I figured that there's no reason to move all my things to LA. Never know I might end up hating it," Dawn said.

"Well here, give them to me and I'll carry them out," Xander said.

"No, if you can get this one then I'll get the other two," Dawn said.

"Why is that one the heaviest?" Xander asked smiling at Dawn.

"No, it's the lightest of the three," Dawn said.

"Here give me one of the heavy ones and I'll take it. You don't need to take them both," Xander said.

So Dawn gave in and gave one of the heavy ones to Xander.

"Well thanks for letting me stay with you and I guess I'll see you at Willow's wedding," Dawn said giving Xander a hug.

"You take care and watch out for Buffy," Xander said.

"Don't worry, I will," Dawn said.

"I'll see you all later," Xander said and shut the door after Dawn had gotten in.

Xander waved at Dawn until the car was out of sight. Then he went back into the house where he had his first beer since Buffy had gotten pregnant. He was starting to realize just how long two months were going to be.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Dawn's POV**

It's been a month since I've moved to LA. I like being able to be with Buffy but I'm ready to go home. It's not just because I don't have any friends here I also miss Xander and our little weekends we used to have. What we did was every Friday we'd go get a couple of movies and then watch them while eating popcorn. Or if Xander had to go on a stake out with Candy then I would just stay at the house and entertain myself. There were very few times that I had to do that. There were a couple of times that I had to heal him when he'd get too close to one of the monsters. The weird part is for the last week I've been having dreams of Xander and me together and Spike's with us. I don't mean kid spike I mean Spike when he was alive. Then there are nights that Spike turns to me and ask if I'm happy that he told me to go on with my life. And I say how happy that I am that my life turned out the way it did. I don't know what's up with that but it's starting to freak me out. I'm about to ask Angel's friend Lorne to read me or what ever he does to see if he can find an answer.

**Cordelia's POV**

I got this really weird vision yesterday where the Scoobies come live with us here in LA. I don't know what's up with that but I guess we'll find out soon enough.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hey Dawn you want to come with me to go shopping?" Buffy asked.

"You going now?" Dawn asked looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Yeah after my doctor's visit so if you want to come then come on," Buffy said.

"Angel's not going?" Dawn asked surprised.

"No, he has to work on something. I don't know what, but it's something that he can't get away from," Buffy said.

"Sure I'll come," Dawn said marking her place in her book.

"Ok let's go then," Buffy said and with that the girls left.

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Ok Mrs. Roarke everything looks fine. All that I ask of you is to stop fighting," Tom, Buffy's doctor said.

"The name's Summers and I don't fight," Buffy said realizing that her sister didn't know this and was just finding out for the first time.

"That's not what your records show. Mr. Roarke called us last night and told us that you had been out fighting. He wanted me to talk to you," Tom said.

"Oh did he?" Buffy asked getting mad at Angel.

"Yes," Tom said.

"If we're done here then I have some business to attend to," Buffy said starting to get up.

"Just one last thing. Did you want to know the sex of your baby?" Tom asked.

"No, I it to be a surprise," Buffy said.

"Ok, just make sure that you schedule a appointment with Wendy at the front before you leave," Tom said and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry Tom you know I never forget to schedule an appointment," Buffy said.

"I know you don't. I just say it to all of my clients," Tom said and walked out of the door.

"So you going to talk to Angel about what he told the doctor? And you haven't fought since you left Sunnydale?" Dawn asked.

"No because Angel didn't want me to. When we get back to the office he's getting a piece of my mind, but first we're going to Sunnydale. I need to talk to Giles," Buffy said.

"Wait, why don't you just call him?" Dawn asked.

"Because I need to talk to him in person besides don't you want to see Xander?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Dawn said before she had time to think.

"Then let's go," Buffy said walking out of the room with Dawn following her.

"Hey Buffy, do you want to make it same time for next month?" Wendy asked.

"Yes if we can," Buffy said.

"Yeah we can. So February 15 at 11:30 a.m," Wendy said handing Buffy a card that had the information on it.

"Thanks and see you next month," Buffy said.

"See you," Wendy said and with that the girls left.

Buffy and Dawn took the car that Buffy had borrowed from Angel without Angel knowing it to the airport where they took the jet to Sunnydale.

**SUNNYDALE**

"When's Giles supposed to be back?" Willow asked coming from the kitchen where she was getting dinner ready for them all.

"He should be back any time. I think that might be him," Faith said hearing a car door shut.

"Want me to open the door?" Xander asked.

"No, if it is him he has a house key," Faith said just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Xander said hoping up and going to the door.

"You're not Giles. What you two doing here?" Xander asked Buffy and Dawn while putting an arm around each.

"Well I decided to come see you all since I haven't in awhile. And I'm pissed at Angel right now," Buffy said going inside.

"And you?" Xander asked playfully to Dawn.

"Just along for the ride," Dawn said hugging Xander back.

"Who's…" Faith started to say before she saw Buffy come into the living room.

"Hey I didn't know you two were coming," Faith said throwing her arms around Buffy.

"Well I didn't plan on coming, but I decided to because I'm not going home to that stupid vampire!" Buffy said really upset with Angel still.

"What's going on?" Willow asked coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Willow, how you been?" Buffy asked.

"Good, what did Angel do to make you so mad?" Willow asked.

"He told the doctor that I've been fighting which I haven't since I found out I was pregnant!" Buffy said all in one breath.

"Calm down Buffy," Xander said putting his hand on her back.

"Sorry it's just he makes me so mad! He didn't even need to tell the doctor that. I don't know what's gotten into him lately," Buffy said.

"So you haven't been fighting at all?" Faith asked.

"No, what's with the look?" Buffy asked noticing the way Faith was looking at her.

"It's just that when I was pregnant I wanted to fight and I did once. That was the last time until we came back after Spike died," Faith said.

"Why what happened? And where is Giles?" Buffy asked realizing for the first time that he wasn't there.

"He had go talk to the PTB for some reason. Cordelia called and told him that they wanted him to come talk to them. I don't know why. He hasn't been trying to interfere with Jack's work. And I haven't been trying to interfere with Candy's work. So you really want to hear what happened?" Faith asked.

"Sure," Came five responses.

"Ok let me put Nate in his swing," Faith said taking Nate from Oz while everyone else gathered in the living room while Faith put Nate in the swing.

"It happened when I was four months pregnant with Nate," Faith said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Giles I don't suppose that I could talk you into letting me go out tonight do you?" Faith asked.

"No Faith. We've talked about this. There's not going to be any going out and fighting until after the baby's born. I couldn't bear to loose both of you," Giles said rubbing Faith's stomach lovely.

"Fine I'll just sit here and get fat. I won't work out or anything," Faith said trying to use a guilt trip on Giles.

"Faith, it's not going to work. Besides you'll never get fat. Sorry honey but I need to get going," Giles said taking a sip of his coffee before giving Faith a kiss good-bye.

"Take care of your mommy for me will you little one?" Giles asked Faith's stomach when he felt a kick in response he smiled.

"Bye," Faith said not happy at all.

"See you tonight," Giles said before walking out the door.

The rest of the day Faith spent doing house cleaning and laundry. Faith had just gotten supper out of the oven when the phone started ranging.

"Hello," Faith said.

"Hey Faith, it's Giles sorry but I'm going to be late because we're still working on figuring out what this creature is," Giles said.

"Ok do you know how long you'll be?" Faith asked.

"No, why don't you just put supper in the oven for me? I shouldn't be more then an hour two at tops," Giles said.

"Ok bye," Faith said.

"Bye," Giles said and hung up the phone.

After Faith was done with supper she decided that she was going to go take a walk. She didn't plan on going far, but before she knew it she was in the grave yard where there were known vampires.

"So did you come to play?" a vampire asked stepping out of the shadows.

"No, sorry I'll just be leaving," Faith said turning around to find a vampire right behind her.

"Sorry dearry but you're now ours. Get her!" the head leader said.

Before Faith knew it she found herself trying to kick off a vampire while another one was holding her around the middle.

"Hey Tick she's pregnant! Can I play with her? Please?" Butch, the vampire holding Faith asked.

"No, you remember what happened last time you tried to play with one," Tick said.

"She's not going to do that. Besides I'll just play with her for awhile and then I'll be done with her. Come on it's been a long time since I've had one," Butch said.

"So what happened to the other one?" Faith asked scared what they might be talking about.

"They turned me!" Sarah said coming from behind a gravestone.

"Can I play with her?" Butch asked again.

"NO!" Sarah and Tick said.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Zap asked.

"We're going to kill her after she has the baby," Tick said coming over to Faith where she was being held around the middle.

"Put her down so I can see how strong the baby is," Tick said.

"Here you go," Butch said after he set Faith down.

"Thank you. Now move away this can get kind of messy," Tick said pulling out a knife and jabbing it into Faith's stomach.

Before Tick could stick him arm in the hole he found himself lying on the ground.

"Rept, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be dust," Tick said.

"Well I'm not. But you're going to be," Rept said taking a stake out of his coat and plunging it into Tick's chest.

"Well he's gone now. Anyone else want to challenge me?" Rept asked with the wooden stake still in his hand.

"Why did you do that? You're supposed to kill the girl, not the leader," David the new guy said.

"Ok for just being stupid I'm going to keep you around. I didn't' kill her because the baby's father is a watcher. You kill her then you might as well kill yourself," Rept said.

"So what are we going to do with her? If we let her go then she's going to come after us," Graf said.

"We're going to let her go because if we don't then the watcher will be looking for her soon," Rept said.

"No wonder we killed you. You're as dump as your cousin Spike," Graf said.

"Wait, you're Spike's cousin?" Faith asked feeling herself getting weak.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Rept asked.

Before Faith could answer she passed out from the blood lost. The next thing she knew she was looking up at Giles who was standing above her.

"Hey do you remember what happened?" Giles asked rubbing his thumb up and down Faith hand.

"Yeah where I am?" Faith asked not 100 sure.

"You're in the hospital. Were you attacked?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. THE BABY! HOW'S THE BABY?" Faith asked sitting up so fast that she ended up getting sick.

"He's fine. They didn't get to him. Why were you outside at that time of night?" Giles asked rubbing Faith's back after she got sick.

"I was just walking, I didn't even know that I was there until they came out of nowhere. I'm sorry," Faith said starting to cry.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have seen what it's been like for you not being able to go and fight. I'm just happy to see that you and the baby weren't hurt. I promise that the vampire that was standing over you when I found you is dead," Giles said.

"Did he have blondish brown hair, wearing a trench coat and had a stake in his hand?" Faith asked taking her head off Giles's shoulder where she'd laid it, but didn't remember doing so.

"Yeah, why?" Giles asked.

"Tell me you didn't kill him please," Faith said.

"No, he's not dead yet, but he will be," Giles said.

"No, you can't kill him," Faith said pleading with her eyes.

"Why?" Giles asked not happy that Faith wanted to save a vampire.

"He's not the one that did it. If it hadn't been for him then I wouldn't be here. He killed the vampire that cut my stomach. Are you sure that the baby is going to be all right?" Faith asked.

"Yes, look over there," Giles said pointing to where there was a heart monitor monitoring the baby's heart.

"So, I'm not leaving the house for a month am I?" Faith asked sheepishly.

"A month? More like five months. You're not leaving the house until our son is born," Giles said rubbing Faith's stomach where their baby was starting to wake up.

"You still think that we're having a son?" Faith asked.

"We are, the doctors told me when they told me how you two were doing," Giles said.

"So how long have I been here?" Faith asked.

"Two days," Giles said as the doctor came in.

"Well I see you're awake. Later after you've had lunch we'd like to do another ultrasound to check on your son. Then depending on how you're doing we might be able to let you get out Friday, but you'll have to be on bed rest for a month, two at most," the doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Now I see why you said that I won't be out of the house for so long," Faith said.

"Yes that and I don't want to have another scare like that again," Giles said.

"Ok. Until this baby is born no fighting. But I want to stop by the graveyard and tell Rept thanks," Faith said.

"Who's Rept?" Giles asked confused.

"That's the guy who staked Tick," Faith said.

"Ok why don't we start at the beginning?" Giles asked.

By time Faith was done with the story lunch had just arrived. Faith was so hungry that she ate it without really tasting it. So she didn't realize how bad the food was.

"Ok everything looks good. I would say that you should be able to get out of here Wednesday," The doctor said.

"Good, I'm ready to be out of here already," Faith said.

"You've only been here since Friday and today's Sunday," Giles said.

"Yeah, but you try being in a hospital that long," Faith said.

"I have been," Giles said.

"Sorry," Faith said.

"No problem. Why don't you get some sleep," Giles said.

"Sure," Faith said yawing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the doctor said leaving.

**WEDNESDAY**

"Are you ready to get out of here?" the doctor asked coming into Faith's room.

"I've been ready since I've gotten here," Faith said tired of Giles having to shove the food down her throat because she couldn't force it down herself.

"Well let me just go get the papers and you can be out of here," the doctor said leaving the room.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Here you go. Since I see you're ready to go you're discharged," the doctor said leaving the room so the orderly could come in with the wheelchair.

"I'll just walk out," Faith said.

"Sorry hospital policy," the orderly said.

"Fine," Faith said getting into the wheelchair.

"I'm going to go get the car," Giles said leaving Faith waiting by the door.

Even though Faith was supposed to be on bed rest, Giles caved into taking her to the cemetery that night. He also wanted to thank Rept for saving not only Faith's life but their unborn son's as well.

**CEMETERY**

"Hey slayer, what you doing here? Going to kill me?" Rept asked.

"No, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. And what is your real name?" Faith asked.

"Hey it's no big deal. Spike would have done the same thing," Rept said.

"I would like to thank you for saving their lives. If there's anything that we can do to help please let us know," Giles said sticking out his hand to shake with Rept's.

"Sure thing Watcher. And my name's Andrew Natethan Wallace," Rept said walking away.

"Where'd you get the nickname?" Faith asked.

"Old girlfriend. Let's just say that Sarah and I have history," Rept said and left before Faith could say anything..

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's how Nate got his name," Faith said.

"So did he ever ask for a favor?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say that there are five vampires dead now," Faith said.

"He asked you to kill that many?" Dawn said.

"No, he was killed so we took care of them," Giles said startling everybody.

"Hey when did you get here?" Faith said getting up.

"I just got in. I heard you telling them the story and didn't want to interrupt. Sorry I was so long," Giles said coming over and kissing his wife.

"That's fine. What did they want?" Faith asked.

"I have to leave," Giles said.

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Faith asked.

"They said that I can't live here. I have to move to LA. And it's not just me it's everyone," Giles said.

"What? Why?" Faith asked.

"They said that we left Buffy valuable and they don't like that," Giles said.

"But I have Angel and his gang," Buffy said.

"Well I guess they don' think that that's enough," Giles said.

"Where are we going to live?" Oz asked.

"Hey why not the hotel? There's plenty of room until everyone can find a place to live," Dawn said.

"I don't know if Angel will go for that," Giles said.

"Doesn't matter you guys can say with us. Besides I think that Cordelia and Doyle are going to be moving out soon. They got themselves a house and they start moving in, in three weeks. How long do you guys have?" Buffy asked.

"Two weeks," Giles said.

"Well I suggest that we get you guys packed," Buffy said.

"Don't you think that you should talk to Angel first?" Giles asked.

"No he'll just have to deal with it," Buffy said.

"Why don't we start moving this weekend?" Xander asked.

"Do you think that you could get someone to come help us move all the stuff?" Giles asked.

"Yeah I'm sure that the guys will help," Buffy said.

"Not to be rude but if we don't eat supper now then it's going to burn," Willow said.

"Sorry we've kept you guys from supper," Buffy said heading towards the door.

"Why don't you stay?" Faith asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" Buffy asked.

"No, besides you can tell us what Angel did to piss you off so badly," Faith said heading into the kitchen to get two more plates.

"Ok," Buffy said taking a seat again along with her sister.

**LA**

_Where could she be? She's been gone four hours and the doctor told me she left at four. If she's not here in an hour then I'm going to go looking for her,_ Angel thought.

"Hey dad?" Conner asked coming into Angel's office.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Have you seen the mustang?" Conner asked.

"It should be in the garage. Why, did something happen?" Angel asked getting worried.

"Not as far as I know, but it's not there. Sarah and I were going to take it out tonight," Conner said.

"You know you can't drive Conner," Angel said.

"Yes I know dad, but Sarah just got her driver's license and she was going to drive," Conner said.

"Oh. Here let me check something," Angel said and turned towards the back wall that held the computer where Angel could track his planes, jets and cars with.

"That's weird," Angel said.

"What?" Conner asked.

"The car's at the airport and the jet is gone. It shows that it's in Sunnydale. She is so dead when she gets back here!" Angel said slamming his hand on the table forgetting that it would hurt now.

"Umm…dad it's ok you don't need to get that upset about it," Conner said.

"No, it's your step mom. Tell Charley to drive you to the airport and pick up the car here's the spear key," Angel said handing Conner the key.

"What about Buffy?" Conner asked.

"What about her?" Angel asked.

"You don't think she's going to wonder why the car is gone?" Conner asked.

"I don't care if she does," Angel said with a evil smirk on his face.

Buffy and Dawn left Sunnydale around 8 p.m. Buffy decided that they were going to put their house on the market along with the rest of the Scooby gang. Xander was going to talk to his landlord and let him know that he would have to break the contract. He still had another three months on it, so he knew there would be a fee for leaving early. Buffy promised that they would come back Friday night so they could help start packing Saturday.

**LA**

After Buffy and Dawn had gotten the car they drove back to Wolfmen and Hart where they were living.

The reason that the car was still there was Conner had decided not to take it.

**OFFICE**

"Sorry Angel we're so late. Just had a lot of shopping to do," Buffy said starting to walk out of the office

"Hold on a minute. Care to tell me why my jet and mustang were gone between 4 to 10 tonight?" Angel asked.

"No, sorry I don't know why they were," Buffy said.

"What happened to us being honest with each other?" Angel asked.

"You want to talk about being honest? What about you telling the doctor that I've been fighting when I haven't?" Buffy said getting upset again.

"I never told him that," Angel said not looking Buffy in the eye.

"Bull! If you didn't then why won't you look me in the eye when you say it?" Buffy asked.

"This is not about me. Why were you in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to Giles. I fount out that they're all getting kicked out of Sunnydale. Something about leaving me valuable. They have two weeks to move out. We've all decided that we're going to put the houses up for sell and I'm going to talk to Cordelia about Xander living in her apartment after she and Doyle move out," Buffy said.

"So where are they going to live?" Angel asked regretting it when he saw the smile that Buffy was giving him.

"No! They are not staying here," Angel said.

"I was actually thinking the hotel until they can each find a place of their own," Buffy said.

"And how much are we charging for rent?" Angel asked.

"Nothing because they probably won't be there for more then a month, two at tops," Buffy said.

"Do you know how much money I'll be loosing?" Angel asked.

"No more then you are already," Buffy said.

"Fine, when are they coming?" Angel asked deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to fight with Buffy.

"Dawn and I are going back Friday to help them move. I'm hoping to get everybody moved by next Friday," Buffy said.

"Dawn can go by herself. You don't need to go and help. Besides you're pregnant and shouldn't be lifting really heaving things," Angel said.

"I'm not going to be. I'm going to pack up things and let the guys move the boxes," Buffy said.

"Fine," Angel said.

"See you in the morning," Buffy said and walked out of the office.

Yes Buffy and Angel are sharing a bed, but since Angel doesn't go to bed until the sun comes up they usually only see each other when Angel's going to bed and Buffy's getting up.

Over the next week and a half Buffy, Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle, Wes and Fred all helped Willow, Dawn (who still had things at Xander's and Buffy and her old house), Oz, Xander Faith and Giles move. By the Wednesday of the week they were supposed to be moved out they had gotten everything moved. All they each had to do now was look for a place to live and get settled into life with Angel and his gang.

NEXT CHAPTER: Valentines Day


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 11/15

**Valentines Day (Falls on Saturday)**

**Doyle/Cordelia**

Doyle and Cordelia went out for supper and then they went to club Laz. Doyle gave Cordelia a heart shaped ring. And Cordelia gave Doyle a heart candy bar.

**Dawn/Xander**

Dawn and Xander spent the night at the hotel since Dawn's room didn't have a TV and watched movies. Xander had moved into Cordelia and Doyle's old apartment but because of the ghost in the apartment Xander didn't like how he would shut the TV off on them and not let them turn it back on. So they just rented movies and watched them while eating junk food. Dawn was planning on moving in with Xander after Spike was born so Buffy and Angel could have some time alone and Dawn didn't get woken up early because of Spike.

(AN: Dawn doesn't live at the hotel all the time, just some of it. She has a room right next to Angel's and Buffy's.)

**Faith/Giles**

Faith and Giles spent the night with each other making out since they got Lorne to watch Nate. Giles and Faith spent all day Saturday in bed and then that night they went out to supper. When they got back they went and got Nate from Lorne.

**Wes/Fred**

Wes and Fred spent the night talking. They went out to dinner and then to the bar where they got kicked out since they worked for Wolfmen and Hart.

**Lorne**

Lorne spent the night with Nate because it was a full moon, so his girlfriend was down in the basement being held in the bars so she didn't hurt anyone.

**Gunn**

Gunn joined Xander and Dawn in watching movies and eating junk food. Since he too was one of the few who didn't have someone special to spend the day with.

**Oz/Willow**

Willow and Oz spent the night making plans for their future. They went out to dinner and to a movie. They each got each other the same thing which was a gift card to their favorite shop.

**Buffy/Angel**

Buffy and Angel didn't do much but try to figure out how they were going to do Spike's room for sure. Since they weren't dating anymore Angel decided that it would be weird if he got Buffy something, but he did make her breakfast in bed. Buffy felt kind of bad that she didn't get Angel anything, but she figured that since they weren't dating she shouldn't get him anything.

Or that's how everybody planned to spend their night, but that was before a pack of demons had shown up at the hotel. They had found out where Faith and Giles had gone to so they were there to finish them off. They had had connections with the vampires that Faith had killed, so they were there to kill them for killing the vampires. By time the gang had taken care of them all it was past midnight. So they all called it a night after they cleaned themselves up. They left the mess for tomorrow since they knew that it would still be there.

The next morning when the gang came down stairs the mess was cleaned up with a note from Conner saying 'You own Sarah, dad. She cleaned up the mess because she couldn't stand how messy it was.' That surprised everyone except Giles who had a feeling that Sarah wasn't quite who everyone thought she was. He thought that something might happen in the future that would involve her. He didn't know why he had that feeling but he did


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 12/15

**A WEEK BEFORE WILLOW'S AND OZ'S WEDDING**

"Hey Willow how about you and I go out to dinner tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Why?" Willow asked

"Just thought that we'd hang out one last time before you got married. I figured that after you're married you and Oz will be spending time together and we won't really have a chance to spend time together," Buffy said lying threw her teeth.

The real reason that she wanted to go out was to go to Willow's bridle shower. Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Cordelia had planned it behind Willow's back while the guys had been planning to take Oz to the bar.

"Sure what time?" Willow asked.

"How about 5:30?" Buffy asked.

"Sure where do you want me to meet you?" Willow asked.

"Just meet here in the lobby," Buffy said.

"Ok, I'll see you then," Willow said.

"Bye," Buffy said turning around and heading towards Dawn's room.

(AN: Faith, Giles, Oz, Willow and Dawn are still living at the hotel. Faith and Giles are going to move into an apartment after Willow's and Oz's wedding. They hadn't found a house that they liked yet. Willow and Oz were going to stay in the hotel until May then they were also going to move into an apartment until they could find a house they liked and could afford. Everyone now works for Angel, except for Dawn. Willow is teaching Dawn some witchcraft so she can help the gang after she gets out of high school. Faith, Giles and Xander do work in Wolfram and Hart, they don't work from the hotel like Angel and his gang did.)

**DAWN'S ROOM**

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," Dawn said.

"She said yes. So be in the lobby at 5:30. Can you tell Faith? And I'll call Cordelia. Oh we need to tell the guys so they can get Oz away," Buffy said.

"They already got that taken care of," Dawn said.

"They did?" Buffy asked shocked

"Yeah they did," Dawn said.

"Oh, ok," Buffy said.

"Don't mean to be rude, but I need to get back to my homework. You coming over tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah same time. See you later," Buffy said and left before Dawn could say anything.

Buffy comes over every night so she can have someone to hang out with while the rest of the gang go out fighting. They either play games, watch movies or just listen to music. Sometimes Dawn reads to her nephew since some of the baby books Buffy had been reading said to read to the baby. Then there were times that Buffy and Dawn would pick out things for the nursery.

**The Next Night**

"You got everyone hidden?" Buffy asked Dawn coming into the hotel,

"Yeah all we have to do is…" Dawn started to say before she heard Willow's door shut.

"Go hide!" Buffy said quietly shooting Dawn away.

"Buffy who were you talking to?" Willow asked once she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was just talking to Spike here," Buffy said patting her stomach where she felt Spike stirring.

No, Buffy could not bring herself to think of the baby inside of her as her son.

"Oh, ready to go?" Willow asked.

"Well I thought that we'd…" Buffy started to say before everyone popped out from where they were hiding

"What's this?" Willow asked shocked by all the people that were there.

"It's your bridle shower," Dawn said.

"How did you put all of this together?" Willow asked shocked.

"Sorry I can't say otherwise I'd have to kill you," Buffy said smiling at her friend.

"Ok," Willow said and preceded to enjoy the night.

By time the night was over Willow was ready for bed. They had played games and then talked about Willow and Oz's future plans. There were only 20 people there, but to Willow it felt like a lot more.

By time the guys got back there were so drunk most of them couldn't even walk straight. The only one who hadn't gotten drunk was Angel because he had gotten sick trying to get drunk off beer. He could get drunk, but it took a lot of alcohol. And beer wasn't the way to go for Angel to get drunk. He was a little tipsy, but he looked tired, not drunk.

The next day the guys had such a hang over that all the girls were attending to them all day. The only problem was since Gunn didn't have a girlfriend Buffy had to run between taking care of him and Angel who was still sick.

By the time the guys were feeling good again it was Monday. They were happy that it was Monday because the girls gave them such a chewing out for getting that drunk.

The rest of the week went by fast. The next thing Willow knew it was the day before her wedding. Since Willow didn't think that the groom should see the bride the night before the wedding, Oz and Willow spent the first time apart since they had started sharing a place.

**THE WEDDING**

Willow was dressed in all white. The dress was short sleeve. There was no train to the dress. Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Cordelia were all dressed in a light peach color dress. Oz and his best men were all dressed in black. For best men there were: Angel, Xander, Giles and Doyle. Since they didn't have a ring bear, Angel was the one that had the rings. Since Willow couldn't have her backyard wedding she had it at the next best place which was outside at the back of the hotel. The same people that were at Willow party were at the wedding.

After the wedding everyone went into the lobby where they had supper and watch the bride and groom cut the cake. The one thing that Willow liked was Angel could be in the pictures.

Since Oz and Willow left for London right after the reception, Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Angel were left to clean up. Oz and Willow were going to stay there for a week and then come back. They had got the house set up two weeks after they moved to LA. The reason they didn't just move to London was they were going to use the house only as a summer house or a hide out if any of them needed it.

As Buffy was getting out of the car someone attracted her from behind. She had just gotten back from Wolfram and Hart where she had dropped Gunn off so he could get his truck and go home. Fred and Wes had gone home to get some sleep since Buffy had told them they didn't need any help cleaning up. Giles and Faith were upstairs trying to get Nate to sleep.

"So you're the big bad slayer?" the vampire holding Buffy asked.

"Yeah that's me. What do you want?" Buffy asked trying to get loose of the vampire just to have him tighten his grip around her middle.

"Just to let you know that you can't mess with our friends and get away with it," the head leader said.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"I'm talking about you killing some of our friends and just leaving. We don't play like that," The head leader said.

"Hey Tink she's pregnant! Can I play with her? Please?" Butch the vampire holding Buffy asked.

"No, you remember what happened last time you tried to play with one. Besides she belongs to Angeleus," Tink said.

"He won't mind if I play with her for a bit," Butch said.

"NO BUTCH! If we play with her then he'll kill us. Angeleus doesn't like to share, or he didn't used to. But since he's been turned into Angel maybe he's different," Tink said.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. From what I've heard anyone touches her he'll kill them," Josh said who was the newest of the vampires and very good with getting information.

"So can I play with her?" Butch asked again.

"NO! Didn't you just hear what Josh said?" Tink asked.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Zap asked.

"We're going to kill her right now," Tink said coming over to Buffy where she was trying to figure a way out and wondering what was taking Angel so long to notice her being gone. The only reason she didn't scream was she knew she'd be dead before Angel could get out here.

"Move your arm from her middle so I can see how strong the baby is," Tink said.

"Here you go," Butch said after he moved his hand.

"Thank you. Now move away this can get kind of messy," Tink said pulling out a knife and jabbing it into Buffy's stomach.

Before Tink could stick him arm in the hole he found himself lying on the ground.

"Rept what are you doing here? You're suppose to be dust," Tink said.

"My name's not Rept its Spike. And you're going to be dust," Spike said taking a stake out of his coat and plunging it into Tink's chest.

"Well he's gone now. Anyone else want to challenge me?" Spike asked with the wooden stake still in his hand.

"Why did you do that? You're suppose to kill the girl not the leader," Josh said.

"Ok for just being stupid I'm going to keep you around. I'm not going to kill myself. And by killing her, I'm killing myself," Spike said.

"So what are we going to do with her? If we let her go then she's going to come after us," Graf said.

"I'm going to let her go while you guys run away so as soon as Angel comes out you don't end up dust," Spike said.

"Sounds good to me," Graf said starting to leave.

"Spike how can you be here? I saw you die along with my sister," Buffy said feeling herself getting weak.

"Mom, it's me Spike. I came back to save you. It's all part of the PTB's plan. Just rest and don't worry dad'll be here in a little bit," Spike said lowering his mother to the ground.

Before Buffy had time to wonder about that she passed out from the blood lost. The next thing she knew she was looking up at Angel who was standing above her.

"Hey do you remember what happened?" Angel asked happy Buffy had finally woken up.

"Kind of. And where I am?" Buffy asked not 100 sure if it had all been some bad dream.

"You're in the hospital. What happened?" Angel asked.

"There were vampires and Spike. SPIKE! Please tell me it was all a dream and I'm here because I gave birth," Buffy asked sitting up so fast that she ended up getting sick.

"I'm sorry to say that you were attacked. And they didn't hurt Spike if that's what you're meaning," Angel said rubbing her back.

"No, I saw him with my own two eyes, but he said that he was my son. Am I going crazy? And how didn't they end up hurting him? They stabbed me in the stomach!" Buffy said.

"No, you're not going crazy. Maybe because of the blood lost you thought you saw him. I don't know how they didn't hurt Spike, but they didn't. Look," Angel said pointing towards a monitor where Buffy saw Spike's heart beat going steadily and very fast.

"What happened to the vampires that attacked me?" Buffy asked.

"They're dead," Angel said.

"So you killed them?" Buffy asked.

"No, they're not dead yet, but they will be," Angel said.

"So are you going to let me help you?" Buffy asked.

"No, Gunn and I can handle them," Angel said.

"So why can't I help you?" Buffy asked.

"Because I already let you get hurt and I'm not about to let you get hurt anymore," Angel said while thinking **Besides if I let something else happen to you Dawn and Willow would stake me without a second thought**

"It wasn't that bad. Just a little nick," Buffy said.

"Just a nick? Just a nick! If we hadn't found you when we did then you would be dead! As soon as we get home you're not leaving the apartment until Spike is born," Angel said.

"How exactly are you going to stop me?" Buffy asked.

"I'm going to be there everyday and make sure that you're going to stay in bed," Willow said walking into the room.

"Willow what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I'm making sure that my best friend is all right," Willow said coming up to Buffy and giving her a hug.

"What about your honeymoon?" Buffy asked.

"We're going to leave as soon as you get better. I figured that you can always go on a honeymoon," Willow said.

"She wouldn't leave you Buffy until she knew that you were all right," Oz said coming up to Willow and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry I messed up your plans," Buffy said.

"Hey you didn't mess them up. Now I have a reason to use magic," Willow said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I think that it's time for you two to let Buffy rest," Angel said wanting to get Willow and Oz out of the room.

"No! Tell me what you're talking about," Buffy said.

"I will as soon as these three leave," Faith said pointing at Willow, Oz and Angel.

"I have a right to be here. If anyone should leave it's you three," Angel said.

"How about you leave before I throw you out?" Faith said looking like she would do it.

"Fine, I'll be out here," Angel said leaving along with Willow and Oz before he got thrown out.

"So how long have I been here?" Buffy asked realizing that she didn't know.

"Two days," Faith said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but once you're done with your visits I want to do another ultrasound to check on your son. Then depending on how you're doing we might be able to let you get out Friday, but you're have to be on bed rest for a month, two at most," the doctor said and walked out of the room.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think that, that was the same doctor that I had," Faith said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because that's almost the same thing that he said when I got stabbed. And that's what I need to talk to you about.

"What about it?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't see who did it, but did they say any names?" Faith asked.

"One said his name was Tink. What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Shit! Giles is right," Faith said not answering Buffy's question.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked again.

"I'm not 100 % sure but I think that the vampires that attacked you were the same that attacked me," Faith said.

"Wait, you said that you killed them," Buffy said.

"We did, but I think that it might have been their off spring that attacked you. And about you seeing Spike I think that the PBT sent him from the future to save you. Meaning some day he's going to have to come save you. I don't know when, but it'll be after he figures out his strengths," Faith said.

"What are you talking about? How can my son be sent to a time that's already happened?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know for sure that's going to happen. We're going to have to look into it," Faith said.

"So why would they attack me?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it's because he's going to be so strong. Like I said we're going to have to look into it," Faith said.

"Then get to looking into it!" Buffy said.

"We are as of right now. Once Giles knows something then we'll let you know," Faith said.

"This isn't some April fools joke is it?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's not. Sorry but I better be going," Faith said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because I've been here too long," Faith said and walked out of the room.

Buffy was expecting Angel to come back in, but he didn't. So she fell asleep, but when she woke up Angel was in the same position as he was when she woke up in the first place.

"So our son might have to come back from the future?" was the first thing out of Buffy's mouth.

"No, you were dreaming. It must have been the meds. But after you woke up and saw Willow and Oz you fell back to sleep. Faith hasn't been here yet," Angel said.

"How would you know about Faith?" Buffy asked.

"You were mumbling about her telling you our son came from the future. What happened two days ago was you fainted from blood lost and thought that you saw Spike. You never saw our son. I know that because when we found you, you were mumbling about Spike," Angel said.

"Thank God I didn't see our son from the future. When can I see Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Just after the doctor checks on you," Angel said.

"When's he supposed to be in?" Buffy asked.

"Whenever I go get him. I'll go do that," Angel said getting up and leaving.

"Ok everything looks good. I would say that you should be able to get out of here Wednesday," the doctor said.

"Good, I'm ready to be out of here already," Buffy said.

"You've only been here since Friday and today's Sunday," Angel said.

"Well I hate hospitals. You should know that," Buffy said.

"I forgot about that," Angel said.

"Figures," Buffy said.

"Sorry," Angel said.

"No problem. So I did see Willow and Oz correct?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to send in Faith and Dawn?" Angel asked.

"Are they here?" Buffy asked not noticing the doctor leaving.

"They've been here since you went into the hospital. If I don't let them in soon I think Dawn might stake me," Angel said.

"She wouldn't do that," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Angel said.

"By the way how did you get in the hospital?" Buffy asked.

"I walked in. Now since I have part humanity back I can walk into some places without being invited. But I still can't walk into a Church," Angel said.

"I see. Could you send Dawn in now?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Angel said getting up and kissing Buffy on the forehead.

"Hey Buffy! How do you feel?" Dawn asked coming into the room.

"Good but where's Faith?" Buffy asked.

"She wanted to talk to you alone so she told me to come in here first," Dawn said.

"How's school going?" Buffy asked.

"It's going good. Can't wait until you can come home. Angel's been a wreck since you've been in the hospital. He was afraid that something would happen to you and Spike," Dawn said.

"Was he?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yeah. Sorry I need to get going because visiting hours are almost over. There's only about ten minutes left," Dawn said.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked.

"11:30, they end at noon then start at one again. Some new rules about letting the patience eat in private," Dawn said.

"Well come back later," Buffy said giving her sister a hug.

"I will, see you," Dawn said and walked out of the door.

"Hey Buffy. What are you doing following me?" Faith asked going over to Buffy and giving her a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Well I had the exact same thing happen to me when I was pregnant with Nate. By the way we found out that the vampires that attacked you were the off spring that attacked me. Meaning you and I are going to go vampire hunting after you get out of here," Faith said.

"I'm on bed rest according to Angel. Besides I don't think it would be smart for me to try and go vampire hunting in my condition. They would over power me right now," Buffy said.

"Actually they wouldn't. I went vampire hunting once when I was pregnant and it actually give you more strength then what I usually have. Besides what vampire in his right mind is going to attack two pregnant women?" Faith asked.

"Don't you mean one pregnant woman?" Buffy asked.

"No, I mean two. It seems that I'm a month pregnant. I just found out Friday. I was going to tell Giles after the wedding, but then with everything that's been going on I haven't told him. I know he's staring to worry because I've been sick for the last three weeks. He just found out about the morning sickness a week ago. So how do you propose I tell him this time?" Faith asked.

"Just tell him, but make sure you do it here so if he does faint then you can just get a nurse to wake him up," Buffy said with a smirk on her face.

"I think I'm going to go tell him. Besides I better get going visiting hours are over," Faith said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Bye," Buffy said with a smirk on her face.

"Bye," Faith said.

**WEDNESDAY**

As of yet Faith had yet to tell Giles that she was pregnant. She was planning on telling him tonight because Buffy was coming home meaning they wouldn't have to be at the hospital all night again.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" the doctor asked coming into Buffy's room.

"I've been ready since I've gotten here," Buffy said tired of sitting here doing nothing.

"Well let me just go get the papers and you can be out of here," the doctor said leaving the room.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Here you go. Since I see you're ready to go you're discharged," the doctor said leaving the room so the orderly could come in with the wheelchair.

"I'll just walk out," Buffy said.

"Sorry hospital policy," the orderly said.

"Fine," Buffy said getting into the wheelchair.

"I'm going to see if Giles is here yet." Angel said and walked to the hallway here he could see if Giles was here, but he wouldn't get burnt.

**HOTEL**

"Have you told him yet?" Buffy asked after she was settled in the room she was going to be staying in for awhile.

"No, not yet. Don't worry I'll tell him tonight," Faith said.

"Make sure you do," Buffy said.

"I will," Faith said and left Buffy so she could rest.

As luck would have it before Faith could tell Giles that she was pregnant again she passed out from not eating enough. Giles had wanted to take her to the hospital, but she woke up. When he found out that she was pregnant he was happy, but not happy that she hadn't been eating. So that night for supper he cooked not a meal, but a feast. There was so much food that they were still having leftovers three days later.

One thing that Angel and Giles knew was Buffy and Faith took care of the vampires that had attacked her. Buffy found out that Faith was right about having greater strength while pregnant. They were home by time Angel and Giles even woke up. The only thing that Buffy didn't know was Connor had seen them fighting. He didn't tell his dad because he knew if he told his dad he'd get his butt chewed out for being out past curfew and he'd get Buffy's butt chewed out too. And he didn't want that to happen because then she'd bit his head off for telling. He figured that it got rid of some more vampires. He couldn't wait because this summer he was going to get to start fighting with his dad. But the thing that Angel didn't know was his son had already been fighting.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 13/15

**Dawn's POV**

Faith and I planned Buffy's baby shower while she was in the hospital. It's going to be the same 20 girls that were at Willow's shower. The only problem we're having is keeping Buffy from finding out. But with me living at the hotel it's a little easier. The only reason that we didn't tell her is she doesn't know that Angel's going to be there. I'm not sure how, but Cordy got Giles, Xander, Doyle, Gunn, Lorne, Connor and Wes all to come to the shower too. I don't know what she did, but from what I've heard I think she twisted arms to get them to come. I'm happy that the guys are going to come, but it could be interesting.

Now that Buffy and Angel got Spike's room done I know what I'm going to get her. They did it in teddy bears. Angel wanted to do it in Winnie the Poo but Buffy didn't since that's what Connor's room was done in. Faith and I planned the baby shower for June 1st since Spike is due June 25th. Willow is going to take Buffy out for lunch while we get the hotel ready for the shower.

**BABY SHOWER**

"Is everything ready?" Fred asked.

"Almost, can you go get the baby jars?" Dawn asked.

"Where are they?" Fred asked.

"Behind the counter," Dawn said.

"Ok where do you want me to put them?" Fred asked while walking over to the counter.

"Just set them on top," Dawn said.

"Ok," Fred said doing as Dawn asked.

"Anything I can do help?" Xander asked wrapping his arm around Dawn's waist.

Yes they had started dating secretly, but no one knew or that's what they thought. What they didn't know was everyone knew they were dating. Dawn doesn't know how it happened, but one night she realized that she did like Xander like that and she needed to move on with her life.

"Yeah go let the guest in," Dawn said turning around and giving Xander a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok," Xander said going to go let the guest in.

Buffy hadn't been feeling good all morning. She was having really bad heart burn and her back was hurting worse then most mornings. She figured it was just the beans and rice she had the night before. Little did she know it was far from that.

"Hey you ready to go back to the hotel?" Willows asked,

"Yeah," Buffy said hiding her pain pretty well.

"Ok let's go," Willow said heading towards the car.

**HOTEL**

"Surprise!" said everyone jumping out of their hiding places.

"Dawn how did you do all of this?" Buffy asked.

"Let's just say with a little help of some friends," Dawn said.

"Hey Xander what you doing here?" Buffy asked shocked that he was there.

"I'm here for the party along with the other guys," Xander said pointing to where the guys were standing in a corner.

"All of them are here? Including Angel?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yeah we're all here," Angel said coming over to Buffy.

"Oh," Buffy said.

"Why don't you come take a seat on the couch and we'll get started?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. Hey where's Nate?" Buffy asked seeing that Faith and Giles didn't have Nate with them.

"He's upstairs sleeping. That's why we planned this party at this time," Faith said.

"I see. You helped plan it?" Buffy asked

"Yeah got a problem with that slayer?" Faith asked jokingly.

"Nope," Buffy said.

"Good," Faith said sitting on the couch opposite of the one Buffy was on.

"Ok let's get started," Dawn said and everyone took their seat.

By time Buffy and Angel were getting to the presents Buffy was feeling a lot more uncomfortable. She knew that it wasn't just heartburn now.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel asked quietly.

"I think…I'm…in labor!" Buffy grounded out.

"WHAT!" Angel asked starling everyone.

Before Buffy could say anything she screamed out when a really sever pain hit her.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Dawn said.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT MAY BE IT'S ESCAPED YOUR MIND THAT IT'S DAYLIGHT AND I CAN'T GO OUT!" Angel shouted because he was nervous.

"JUST GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" Buffy shouted.

"Don't worry we'll take her and then come back for you," Giles said coming over to Buffy.

"Help me up, Dawn," Buffy said.

Dawn helped her sister up while Giles ran outside to get the car.

"It'll be all right, Buffy. Just breath like this," Faith said using the breathing exercises she'd learned.

"Buffy I'll be right behind you," Angel said from the corner where he was hiding because of the door being opened.

"What ever," Buffy said and with that they were out the door.

"Go met me in the sewer," Angel said talking to Doyle.

"Sure thing," Doyle said going to go get the car.

**HOSPITAL**

"What's her name?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Buffy Summers! We need help now!" Giles said getting upset that they wouldn't go get a doctor until the paper work was filled out.

"Here fill this out while I go get a nurse," the woman said.

By time she got back Buffy had already filled out the paper work.

"First time?" the nurse asked.

"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed.

By time Angel got to the hospital they had just gotten Buffy hooked up and the IV in. Angel didn't have any trouble finding Buffy's room because he just followed her screams.

"Buffy, I'm here," Angel said going up to Buffy and taking her hand.

"Leave me alone!" Buffy yelled shoving Angel away.

"What can I do to help you?" Angel asked.

"GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" Buffy screamed.

Before Angel could leave another contraction hit Buffy making her grab Angel's arm tightly.

"Can't you give her something?" Angel asked the nurse that was checking Spike's heartbeat.

"We have to wait until the doctor comes and checks on her," the nurse said.

**20 Minutes later**

"Sorry I took so long," Buffy's doctor said.

"That's fine but can you check me?" Buffy asked wanting to get the drugs as fast as she could.

"Yes," the doctor said getting ready to do just that.

"So can I get the drugs?" Buffy asked after the doctor was done checking her.

"No, you're only 2 cementers. We can't do it until you're 5 cementers," the doctor said.

"What! I'm never going to get there," Buffy said.

"Yes you will," the doctor said writing some things on Buffy's chart.

"Unless the contracts become stronger I'll come check on you in an hour," the doctor said walking out of the room.

(AN: Something forgot to mention the doctor is a guy, not girl.)

**5 HOURS LATER**

Buffy had just gotten to 5 cementers. They were just getting ready to give her the drugs which Angel was more then glad about because of all the names that Buffy had called him. She'd called him every bad word in her vocab which was quite a lot. And she had questioned his reason for wanting Spike. At one point Buffy was about ready to put her hand between Angel's legs and show him just how much pain his son was causing her. But thankfully for him Faith had been in the room and stopped her before she could.

**Another TWO hours Later**

"Ok Buffy you can now push," the doctor said.

"Thank GOD!" Buffy said happy to have it coming to an end.

"Ok now on the next contraction I want you to bring your knees to your chest and then push," the doctor said.

Buffy didn't have long to wait before the next contraction hit. She did like the doctor said.

It took a total of twenty minutes for Spike to be born. By time he was born it was after ten. Buffy was so tired she could barley keep her eyes open to see her son.

"Why don't you rest while I go show our family the new addition?" Angel asked holding his son for the very first time.

"That sounds nice," Buffy said and was asleep before Angel got out of the room.

What Buffy and Angel didn't know was Faith and Giles had left their son at the hotel. They didn't even realize it until Angel had gotten there. Thankfully Lorne had stayed at the hotel with Nate.

"So is this my nephew?" Dawn asked looking at the baby in Angel's arms.

"Yes. I would let you guys see Buffy but she just fell asleep," Angel said showing everyone Spike.

"That's all right. Why don't we come back tomorrow?" Giles asked.

"That would be good, but I need to talk to Dawn first," Angel said.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Xander said.

"Ok," Dawn said.

After everyone had left Angel said: "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

"Are you sure? And what did you really want Angel?" Dawn asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been," Angel said.

"Forgive and same here. I guess we were both just trying to look after Buffy the way we thought that we should," Dawn said giving her nephew a kiss before she handed him back to Angel.

"Well I'll let you get going. See you tomorrow," Angel said heading back to Buffy's room.

"See you," Dawn said and walked out of the hospital.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't get to see you last night," Buffy said as the group came into the room.

"Hey, I know how it is," Faith said.

"Yeah just think in about four months you'll be here," Buffy said.

"Yes and I can't wait," Faith said rubbing her stomach where she could feel the baby starting to kick.

"So what's the little guy's name?" Oz said.

"Spike," Buffy said.

"No offense but don't you think he might be teased if you call him that?" Xander asked.

"Yes and that's why Spike is his nickname. His name is Williams Ben Roark," Buffy said.

"That's nice," Cordy said.

"Thank you," Buffy said.

And that's how the rest of the day was spent. Everyone got kicked out around noon so Buffy could eat and she could feed Will. She had decided that she was going to breast feed. After she was done feeding Will which is what they decided to call him for short, everyone was waiting to come back in. They stayed until they got kicked out around nine.

Since Buffy didn't get to open her presents Dawn and Xander brought them to the hospital for her to open. Then they took them to Buffy and Angel's apartment and put them in Will's room.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 14/15

**Buffy's POV **

It's been exactly one month since Will was born. He's been a handfull, but I can't image not having him in my life. There were times when I pregnant that I wished that we'd decided not to keep him, but I am very happy to have him. And I'm happy that Xander and Dawn finally came out with their relationship. Dawn moved into Xander's apartment which is weird because they're dating and she's my little sister. But I trust her because I Xander won't do anything to her.

Willow and Oz finally got to go on their honeymoon a week after Will was born. I don't know why they waited that long, but they did. They just got back two days ago and look very happy.

Faith and Giles found a house five blocks from the office and are very happy with it. Right now they're getting the nursery ready for the new addiction of their family.

The plan right now is Angel's going to sell the hotel. We figured that since everyone has a house/apartment we don't need the hotel. I want to buy a house because I don't want to live above Angel's office forever, but he doesn't want to buy a house. I don't know why but he doesn't.

**JULY 4th**

"Buffy have you ever thought about marriage?" Angel asked coming into the nursery where Buffy was feeding Will.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy asked.

"Will you marry me?" Angel asked.

"Maybe some day," Buffy said thinking it was just a question.

"But not now?" Angel asked.

"What are you trying to get at?" Buffy asked starting to burp Will.

"Will you marry me Buffy? I want you and Will to be apart of my life forever," Angel said getting on one knee and opening the box that had the ring in it.

"…"

"Buffy?" Angel asked starting to worried.

"Yes," Buffy said.

"You'll marry me?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Buffy said with a big grin on her face.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Angel shouted picking up Will and starting to spin him around until he got sick on Angel.

"Well I see he's happy," Angel said smiling even though he had baby puke on him.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while I clean him up?" Buffy asked hearing foot steps on the stairs.

"Ok," Angel said and went into the bathroom before anyone got into the room.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked.

"Angel just asked me to marry him," Buffy said starting to clean Will up.

"It's about time," Cordy said.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"He's had that ring since you first started dating," Cordy said.

"Oh," Buffy said.

The rest of the day was spent with Angel getting used to the idea that he was going to actually be married to Buffy. And Buffy getting used to being engaged. They talked about when they were going to get married and decided that they were going to do it October 14th that way they could have time to plan the wedding and hopefully Faith and Giles' child would have been born, since she was due October 2nd.

Over the next three months the only things that had happened were Will grew and so did Faith. Giles and Faith found out that they were having a girl this time around which Faith was happy about. And they had celebrated Nate's first birthday. All he did was make a mess of himself with the cake. He put it in his hair and got it all over his face.

Buffy had decided that they were gong to do a church wedding. Buffy's bride mates were: Dawn, Willows, Faith, Cordy and Fred. Angel's best men were: Connor, Xander, Oz, Lorne, Doyle and Wes. Gunn was watch man to make sure that there weren't any demons that were trying to crash the wedding and Giles was going to escort Buffy down the isle and he was baby holder.

**WEDDING RECEPTION**

So far nothing bad had happened. They had gotten through the wedding without any problems. But the reception was another thing. Right as Giles was making the toast Faith went into labor. They all rushed to the hospital to be with her. That's were Angel told Buffy that he had bought a house for her. That's why he acted like he didn't want to buy a house.

Luckily for Faith she was in labor for only five hours before Elisabeth Nicole Giles into the world. She was born after midnight so they now two days in the same month to celebrate.

NEXT CHAPTER: ONE YEAR LATER


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Spike's second chance at life

Summary: Spike gets a second chance at life along with two other people.

Arthur: Mikesh

Part: 1/15

One Year Later

Doyle/Cordy

Cordy and Doyle found out in January that they were going to be parents. They were so happy. They found out half way through the pregnancy that Cordy was having triplets. They came three months early on June 2nd. They had two girls and a boy. They named them: Cordy Doyle, Sarah Doyle and Samantha Doyle.

Buffy/Angel

They had celebrated their son's first birthday along with their anniversary . They were planning on having another child when Will turned four. Angel had become full human the day after Will's birthday. See, what happened was Angel had fallen asleep on the couch and Will decided that he was bored so he went outside. When Angel woke up all he saw was the opened door. He rushed outside to see if Will was there not even thinking about it being daylight. When he saw Will he was happy and that's when he realized that he wasn't burning up. The PTB decided that he could become a full human because by going outside it showed them that he really did love his son.

Oz/Willow

The only thing that had happened for them was they celebrated their first anniversary. They were planning on trying to have kids in a couple of years, but for right now they were happy with it just being them two.

Faith/Giles

Had celebrated their son and daughter's birthday. They were still living in their house and happy with life. Giles was happy that Dawn and Connor were baby-sitting the children that way they didn't have to worry about leaving them with a stranger.

Xander/Dawn

They had gone to Dawn's prom together and still living together. Dawn was going to college in LA so she was going to continue to live with Xander. They were just taking their relationship day by day.

Fred/Wes

The only thing that had gone on for them was Fred found out that she was pregnant in December. They were going to wait until the baby was born and then get married.

Lorne

Lorne broke up with his girlfriend because he found out that she was cheating on him. The way he found was he found out that she was pregnant and they hadn't slept together yet. She said she wanted to wait, so they were waiting. The father turned out to be someone that was at Buffy and Angel's wedding. So for right now he was living the single life while she was with the guy preparing for their child's arrival.

Gunn

Gunn ended up finding out that he was a father after a one night stand eight years ago. His son's mother had died and she said to give Gunn custody. His son's name was Ben. They were still getting used to each other, but so far so good. It was going to be a long road but they were taking it one step at a time. For now Gunn was putting off trying to find a wife because he wanted to get to know his son before he brought a woman into his and his son's life.

Connor

The only thing that had happened for him was his girlfriend had dumped him which was a good thing because he found out that she was selling his family to demons. Had she not broke up then they would be dead in a year. The reason she broke up with him was she found better family to trade. And a better guy.

Dawn had seen a house that would be big enough everyone to live in and not be in each other's way. She and Doyle checked it out and found out that the reason that it hadn't been sold was there were a pack of demons that lived near by and didn't want anyone living there. Doyle talked them into it because he said that they would have protection if they were all living there. So they moved in right before Christmas. The reason most of them were sold on buying the house was it mean that there was always going to be someone home to watch the kids. Every night they had two people stay and watch the kids. They changed people every night so everyone got a chance. Since Angel was still working for W&H they bought his hotel and the houses that Giles and Faith, Buffy and Angel and Oz and Willow's owed.


End file.
